Wolves with History
by MistressOfDeath09
Summary: Ist in my Wolves series. Dr. Gianna "Gia" Grant is the youngest profiler in the best team of BAU. her life is pretty simple. Home, Work, travel , crush on a cute boy and so on. But when the past she left behind for good, comes to haunt her back, how will she cope up? How will others react to the revelations made about their youngest agent? [ReidxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I know I'm updating new stories pretty swiftly. while i was on hiatus, i began watching new stuff and wrote them in between my exams but never got the time to post. these are some that i've already completed along with my other story - Angel of a Beast. there sequels are pretty much ready. just need some polishing. R &R (^_^)...**

 **About the story, the timeline is pretty messed up. so i wanna give a brief. one of the packmates of McCall pack have joined the BAU as a profiler. But since Teen Wolf series itself ends in 2017 and Criminal Minds dates back before 2010, i pretty much wanted to clarify. hope you let this one slide and enjoy**

* * *

She walked in and sat on her desk. Her head rolled back and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Already feeling sleepy?" JJ asked, making her smile

"I couldn't sleep last night. I had to finish a report." she answered

"A report?"

"Okay I had three pending. Someday I'm gonna either kill myself or Strauss" she complained

"Don't kill Strauss" Emily added

"Okay. Then I'll kill myself" she chuckled

"Don't you dare do that, Gianna Bree Grant" JJ hissed at her

She opened her eyes and looked at JJ and Emily, amused

"You are not ever again using my complete name" she said to JJ

"And you are not talking about killing yourself" JJ gave her a 'mom' look

"I won't dare, mom" Gia said

"Good"

Gia smiled at the two who were like elder sisters to her. Her name is, as JJ mentioned, Gianna Bree Grant, preferably Gia. She was a girl of 22, raven black hip length hair, tan skin and a decent height of 5'7" and a sporty figure. She joined the BAU about one year ago. Penelope, JJ and Emily were the closest to her. Derek was her big-brother. Rossi was like her uncle and Hotch, well if he wasn't trying to be bossy, considering he is her boss, and he treated her like a little girl where he was the dad. His son Jack, he was very close to her. Hotch often let those two have some time some weekends. So it didn't come as a big surprise when he named Gia his godmother. And there comes Spencer Reid. He was totally a different story. Gia had the biggest crush on him but didn't know how he felt about her. And only people who knew it were, everyone. Everyone, except Spencer.

"Who's dying?" Derek came to them

"No one" JJ answered

They sat there laughing when JJ spoke up

"speaking of dying, we got a new case" she smiled while others groaned and walked to the conference room

* * *

"Beacon Hills, California." JJ began

Gia paled.

"5 women murdered within a time limit of 3 months. They were kidnapped, kept for about 2 days before their bodies were dumped in the woods. And 1 week after the first body turns up, next woman goes missing.

First victim, Alana Nash. 22 years old. She was here on a vacation to her uncle's place. Went missing while jogging.

Victim #2. Abigail Storm. A nurse and 24 years old. Resident of this town. Never returned from work.

Victim #3. Adrianne Richardson. 20 years old. Worked as a mechanic downtown. Went to deliver a car but the car was found abandoned outside the woods

Victim #4. Agnes David. 26 years old. National level swimmer but lived there. Went for a swim in the local pool but never reached her destination.

And our final and most recent victim. Victim #5. Ashley Hudgens. 25 years old. She was new in town and had applied for teaching in the Beacon Hills High. Went missing from her home"

"So why are we being called after 5 murders?" Hotch asked

"the place has a concentration of coyotes and mountain lions. When first two bodies turned up, they thought it to be from animal attack. That was not until the fourth body, they discovered that they had a serial killer in Beacon. The latest was discovered this morning." JJ answered

"Stab wounds?" Emily checked the papers. When Gia's eyes fell on the CODs, she went more paler, if that was possible.

"Tons of wounds. Ligature marks on necks, hands and feet. Throat slashed. And blunt force injury to the head. Stab wounds all over the body, especially the stomach and back." JJ said showing the dead-bodies' photos.

"Weird plus shaped wounds, don't you think?" Garcia asked

"They are same in dimensions. Preferably a four sided knife or dagger of sorts." Reid added "Extreme overkill. The guy's very angry"

"Gia"

She looked at Derek, curbing her initial jump at his sudden call, who was holding her hand now. Everyone was looking at her

"Why are you trembling?" Derek nervously chuckled

"I-I…"she took a breath "I'm f-fine. I'm fine"

"Is there something we need to know?" Hotch asked

"N-No"

"Aren't you from Beacon Hills too?" Garcia asked

She abruptly got up

"E-Excuse me"

And without waiting for a reply, left the room into the restrooms

"What's gotten into her?" Reid asked looking at Hotch

"Should I?" Garcia softly asked

Hotch nodded and Garcia left. He knew the friendship those two shared and he also knew that Garcia was the only person in the team, except Reid, who could talk her out. Reid could do too, but he'll end up making her blush tons of times.

* * *

Gia stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Her eyes flashed yellow briefly before changing to red for a split second. She knew what it meant. She knew what she had become. But she wasn't sure how. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. At the last digit, she stopped, erased everything and kept the phone back.

"You okay?" Garcia came in

"I don't know. I nearly lost control" she sighed "What color are they?" she opened her eyes

"Orange" Garcia looked at her "They shouldn't be orange, should they?"

"I'm ascending" Gia leaned on the washroom counter

"You sure your furry problems won't be an issue?" Garcia asked

"The mere mention made me lose control. I don't know" Gia shook her head "But I also cannot reject this case for some uncalled and totally unbelievable reason"

"You'll be fine" Garcia squeezed her hand

"It would have been better if you came too"

"You know I can't"

* * *

The team was on their way to Beacon Hills in their own jet

"So what do we know about the homicides so far?" Hotch asked

"All with dark-hair, Caucasian to tanned skin, between ages 20 to 26 and females." Derek read

"All the victims have their names starting with A" Emily noted

"these are of course surrogates of someone he really wants to kill" Rossi spoke "But the question is- who?"

Gia took a deep breath and before they say could another word, she spoke

"Guys, there something I wanna tell"

At their curious looks, she continued

"I don't hold many fond memories of this place. Yes, I grew up here, but…" she shrugged "….I don't like this town. So, by any chance, if I seem too angry or irritated at something or someone, I'd want my privacy"

Hotch nodded

"Gia, if there's something that you are not telling us about this case.."

"Hotch" Gia softly said but Hotch continued

"You know Beacon Hills better than any of us. We don't want you to be side-tracked because of some old memories. If we know, we'll make sure t-"

"When I was 11," she began interrupting Hotch "We had this serial killer, who went by the name Darach"

"Dark oak. It's Gealic" Reid said

Gia nodded "It's a celtic term for powerful scholars who are related to nature. This unsub, Darach, had a keen interest in Celtic rituals. One of them was a Celtic sacrifice. One had to sacrifice three of each five powerful kinds- Virgins, Warriors, Guardians, Philosophers and Healers. It all started with Heather's murder. Then more people turned out dead. 12 in total"

"This unsub killed 12 people?" Morgan was surprised

"Everyone tried their best to catch the unsub. All the victims had the same MO. Ligitation marks. Strangled, throat slashed and head bashed. Three-fold death. A must for a ritualistic sacrifice. The bodies were found in the morning, tied to trees or poles, heads facing down."

"how do you know all so close?" Emily asked

"I…uh…" she stammered then noticed Hotch's serious look "I was the one who discovered 2 of the 12 bodies. Kyle's and Dr. Hillard's. The unsub had left Dr. Hillard's body on top of our school's board and I was the one to call the Sheriff"

"You called him the unsub" Hotch noticed "Was he related to you?"

Gia shook her head "She was my English teacher. Jennifer Blake. she.." Gia took a deep breath "She chose me next to be sacrificed as a philosopher"

"Because?" Rossi asked

"I was a sophomore in a high school at the age of 11" she said in a 'duh' tone "She took me from school before I could realize what happened. She locked me in a dark room with minimal food and water for three days. Everyday she would come and taunt me, tease me because I was helpless. Every day I waited for to come and to kill me. it was the forth day, that the Sheriff rescued me from wherever I was. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks" she sniffed and blinked back her tears of the scary memory

"So when you mentioned the case from being Beacon with same MO…" she sighed

"You were afraid you'll be a victim again?" JJ asked

"Blake's dead" she shook her head "She died in an animal attack. But there are somethings that don't let go of you even when you have"

"We get it, kiddo" Rossi smiled at her, comfortingly squeezing her shoulder

"Thanks" she smiled and took a case file to her seat, separate from others. She opened her personal tab and contacted Garcia

"Hey, baby girl"

"Hey. Can you provide me the Sheriff's number and name?"

"Sure, honey." And she emailed

"Thanks"

"I love you too" Gia smiled as Garcia signed out and wiped her tears. She was a federal agent now. Not a helpless 11 year old.

She looked at the number and called

"Beacon Hills' Police Department"

"Hi. I'm Agent Grant, with FBI. May I speak to the Sheriff?"

"Hold up a second"

There was a shuffle then another voice, she recognized spoke

"Sheriff Parrish" the voice introduced

"Jordan. It's me"

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the airport, there was a police cruiser outside

"FBI?" the deputy asked

"Yeah"

"Deputy Corey Bryant" they shook hands

"Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is my team. Agent Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, Dr. Reid and Dr. Grant"

"Good to see you after a long time, Gia" Corey smiled at Gia and hugged her

"Same" Gia smiled "Look at you. All grown up and deputy"

"Things change in 8 years" Corey smiled

* * *

They got into the cars and drove. Gia slid into the passenger seat, with Corey, Hotch, Morgan and Reid

"Hey bugaboo" Corey began which had a few eye-brows raised

"Hmm?" Gia asked

"Parrish asked me to hand it to you" and he tossed her a set of keys

"You opened my house?" she frowned

"You gave the keys to Parrish"

"For safekeeping. Not for partying"

"That's history. Parrish had your house set up for you"

"Oh how lovely" she dryly said "I'm sure you had to clean up the mess you created in my 8-year absence"

"No we ha-" he looked at her and surrendered to her glare

"Fine. We partied"

Gia snorted "I know you better than you do"

* * *

They pulled outside the Sheriff's department since it was still late afternoon

"Sheriff Jordan Parrish"

Parrish welcomed them

"Agent Jareau. We spoke on the phone" she shook her hands with him "this is Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Dr. Reid and Dr. Grant. So where can we set up?"

"I got to know that Gia's coming with you guys. So I had her house stocked up considering it's near from here and you won't want any one of us doing any harm or going through your stuff behind your back. People are a lot curious over here."

"That's great. Thank you" Hotch said

"Besides, no one knows Beacon Hills better than this girl. Not even I or any of my people"

* * *

"Bugaboo?" Derek chuckled as they got into Gia's home

"Hahaha" she deadpanned

"Why bugaboo?" Derek asked

"Yeah? Ask Corey or Jordan" she snorted

"Bugaboo?" Derek laughed

"You don't get to call me that, Derek" she tossed a pillow at him

"Sure, bugaboo"

Gia groaned and ran into her old room. Her eyes landed on the photos on the wall. The photos of her childhood. She slowly walked to them and picked one up and looked at it when she heard footsteps approaching the room

* * *

JJ was about to knock on the door when it opened

"They..um…they're about to start" she said

"Okay. I'm coming" Gia answered and closed the door

JJ could hear breaking of glass and some shuffling, before the door opened and Gia gave her a small smile and walked out

JJ looked inside and found the dustbin open. She crouched and picked a photograph with broken glass. It was of a young girl with a boy. JJ frowned. Why would Gia throw a photo like that?

* * *

Outside was everyone, plus Parrish, Corey and another deputy

"So what's with the bugaboo name?" Derek smirked

"She's scared of spiders. She usually doesn't come into a 5 mile radius to one" Corey smirked as others chuckled

"Remind me to put a spider into your clothes next time, Corey" Gia sneered

"What do you think?" Parrish asked "The killings?"

"We know this guy targets women with dark hair. Darkest brown to black" Reid said

"what about suspects?" Hotch asked

"We have no suspects so far. Besides crime rate has so dropped in Beacon Hills lately that the toughest case we've got so far in over five years is home-invasion. No attacks. No killings."

"So what inspired our unsub to start killing in such a peaceful town all of a sudden?" Rossi asked

"the crime scenes?" JJ asked

"I could have taken you tonight only, but it is the coyote migration time. And they are nocturnal. So first thing in the morning would be the crime scenes"

"We understand" Emily nodded

"Sheriff, when can we speak with the family of the victims?" Hotch asked

Parrish looked at Gia and she nodded slightly

"By Tomorrow. I need to make sure they all are available. some of the relatives are not the residents of Beacon and need to get back to their own place"

Derek's phone rang and he picked it up, putting it on speaker

"Yeah. Talk to me, baby girl"

"This is insane" Garcia complained "They have nothing in common, seriously nothing. They have clean records, went to different schools or colleges, have different relationship status. It's like they are from five different parts of the world"

"so our unsub is particularly targets young girls with names starting from A. Any other information?" Hotch asked

"Nothing"

"looks like we got ourselves a psycho serial killer" Rossi muttered

"I'd say a sadist" JJ dryly chuckled

Parrish shared a look with Gia and gestured. She nodded and they walked to the kitchen

"You know, there's one thing they all share" Parrish said, leaning on the cabinet

"Werewolves" Gia muttered, pouring coffee into the machine

"how do you know?"

"I may be rusty, Jordan, but I still can recognize pack symbols. Alana had Nash pack symbol on her hand"

"You think hunters are back?"

"I don't know. If they are, its pretty bad news considering I really cannot do anything. I mean look at these guys. They think it to be a regular case and they don't even know that without my help, without learning the truth, they can do nothing. They can't even get within centimeters of this bastard"

"When are you planning to tell them the truth?"

Gia chuckled "Tell 'em what? I'm a werewolf. They'll have me driven to Eichen for a long stay" and she poured the coffee into cups

"You have to tell them"

Gia eyed him

"When the right time comes. When I'll have no other choice but to reveal myself"

And she walked back

"I got some coffee" she smiled

* * *

 _Aish_


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, the group set to work. Emily and JJ went for the ME. Gia, Reid and Rossi went for the parents and families. Hotch and Morgan went for the crime scenes

* * *

Rossi pulled outside the address and they piled out

"Alana Nash" Gia informed them and then knocked on their door. It opened to reveal a man, in his late 40s, but still fit. A werewolf, she could sense.

"Yes?" he asked

"FBI" Gia said "We are here to talk about Alana"

"Oh" he said then eyed her. He could smell her too. She quickly flashed her eyes and he nodded "Come on in" he walked in and he gestured them to take a seat. Rossi and Reid sat down while Gia looked around the house

"You are McCall's friend, aren't you?" Nathan asked Gia

"Uh? Yeah. I used to be" she nervously answered

"sir, we are very sorry for your loss" Rossi began, trying to change the topic after seeing how Gia got uncofortable at the mention of a person

Nathan just nodded

"We'd make it quick. I promise" Gia assured then looked at Rossi

"what can you tell us about Alana?" Rossi asked, grabbing his attention

"Fine young woman. She was pursuing English literature as her major in college. She said that she wanted to come over for holidays. I hadn't seen her for a while so I had no issue. I never expected this to happen"

"Was jogging Alana's daily routine?" Reid asked

"No. she rarely spent time for sports. That day she suddenly complained that she was feeling under the weather so she went for jogging"

"Suddenly?" Reid asked

"She had great immunity. She never really got sick"

Gia wanted to snort. Werewolves don't get sick.

Something caught Gia's eyes. The photos. One of the photos Nathan had of Alana, she could see her natural blue eyes. But in another one, it seemed to glow blue. She knew no one else could make that out due to lack of experience and not knowing what to look for.

She hadn't checked it all with Parrish but maybe the unsub was killing blue eyed wolves. maybe an amature hunter.

They asked a couple of more questions, then decided to leave

"Excuse me" they stopped and looked back at Nathan "Can I have word with you?" he asked Gia

Gia looked at them and Rossi nodded

They left, Gia walked back in

"What's it?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"No one would want me to tell you this but only because you were her alpha, I'm telling you. She was poisoned by wolfsbane. That's why she was feeling under the weather" she inhaled. It was something Parrish had told her alone.

"Did she have blue eyes?" she asked

Nathan nodded "She got into an accident from which she barely got out safely. But the other person, she knew he was about to die. He couldn't be saved. So she helped him out of his misery"

"I'm sorry" she whispered

He grimly nodded then looked at her

"You are new, aren't you?"

"No. I've been a werewolf for about 10 years" Gia was confused. What did he want to say?

"No. I meant your alpha status. You are a new alpha?"

"I'm a beta. My eyes are golden"

"They flashed red, my child, with a flicker of yellow."

She looked at him and nodded

"Thank you" she nodded

"Promise me you'll find the killer" he said

"I will" Gia promised

* * *

They went to other families too. Most had the same response. While only Alana had felt under the weather, others were fine.

"This guy's a sick bastard" Emily sat in front of Gia

"What did the ME say?" Rossi asked

"after a preliminary test, she concluded that this guy is a total psycho. He made an incision behind the neck of the victim, which had them paralyzed with a paralytic toxin. Almost surgical incision. Then in his place, he gives them food to eat. The wounds were so messy that she couldn't determine the order of the wounds. But she said the stabbing was post-mortem" Emily said

"This much overkill is rare. Very rare" Reid muttered "Post mortem stabbing indicates high level of anger and stress. He's venting up"

"We already profiled him to be hunting surrogates" Gia said

"Meaning what?" Corey asked

"Meaning he wants to kill a person he couldn't. maybe someone who's close to him. Like a mother or a girlfriend who left behind. And because he couldn't hurt her, he's killing all the women who look like her" Reid explained

"Families also revealed nothing special. The girls went with their daily routine. Except Alana. He had to lure her out of the house" Gia said

"He's meticulous" Hotch pointed "He must have done some research to precisely know their names and routines."

"Crime scene is just a dumping point. It's like he carried them there and left knowing people will find them sooner or later" Derek added "But the trek and navigation was not a piece of cake. Our guy has to be local and at least athleatic"

"You know, I thought it was a coincidence, but all these girls have tattoos on their arms except this Agnes" JJ pointed

"What tattoos?" Reid asked

Alana had a fancy eight pointed star. One had a two fork design with a dot. Another had a wavy pattern. And the last girl had a celtic trinity knot.

"It's a celtic pattern" Gia pointed at one "Rest are tribal tattoos"

"Any tribe or cult nearby?" Hotch asked

Gia shook her head "no tribes or cult. Beacon Hills is not a place for any such B.S. this is a small town with small beliefs. Religion is not really the first or last thing in people's mind."

A phone rang and Corey answered it. after a while, he hung up and looked at others

"Parrish needs me"

Hotch nodded as the deputy left

"So what do these tattoos mean?" Emily asked

Hotch looked at her then at Derek

"Call Garcia"

" _Speak. I'm listening_ " Garcia asked

"Garcia, pull out all the homicides in the past decade in Beacon Hills" Hotch said not knowing how pale Gia had become

" _Interesting…._ " Garcia muttered " _this town surely has a very good experience with violence. Things started getting weirder after this mysterious killings about 10 years back. They were first termed as animal attacks but all the people killed were somehow related to the Hale fire. Gia should know this better then these newspaper reports. They don't tell much_ "

There was a pause

" _Oh my…brace yourself for more, my ducklings. Then killings just escalated. Things got badder two years later. There were random killings. Poisons. Thermo cut wires. Knives. Uggh. Then a large increase in animal attacks, all of a sudden. Witnesses mention a large bear. Almost wiped out 20% of then population. Then there was a huge purchase of ammo by almost every adult with and without license. Then a month later things get weirdly silent. No killings. Nothing. Whoosh. vanished"_

Another phone buzzed and Gia nearly shrieked, startled that the paper in her hand got torn in half.

"Sorry" she muttered and picked her phone "Grant" she spoke "Alright. I'll see. Thanks Jordan"

"What's it?" Hotch asked once she hung up

"One of the victims, Ashley's friend has come to the PD and wants to speak with me" she said

"Specifically you?" Rossi asked

"Yeah. I don't know. But Jordan asked me to come alone" she looked around

"Go on" Hotch nodded and Gia left

"Why did you send her alone?" Emily asked

"She's hiding something" Reid said

"When Garcia was telling the things, she was so stressed of us knowing something that she did to the paper" Derek showed the badly crumpled sheet

" _You know this town is the town of weirdness_ " Garcia added

"What happened?" JJ asked

" _I checked these police reports. There are names of few kids which repeatedly appear on almost all"_

"Doing what?" Derek asked

" _Witnesses. In some cases, they are the ones finding the bodies_ "

"What are the names?"

" _Scott McCall. Lydia Martin. Kira Yukimura. Liam Dunbar. Alexa Parker. Malia Tate. Mason Hewitt. Corey Bryant. And I don't know how to pronounce the first name, but the last name is Stilinski_ "

"As in FBI agent Stilinski?" Reid asked

" _I'm checking on it_ " Garcia muttered " _Yup. That's the one. and he's surprisingly in Beacon Hills. So are others. All except Alexa Parker_ "

"Send us their details" Hotch said

"didn't Gia mention that she also found 2 of them" JJ asked

" _So what?_ " Garcia asked

"Her name's not on the list" JJ said

Reid replayed the list in his head and realized he absence "She lied to us?"

"Garcia, did Gia really live in Beavon Hills?" JJ asked

" _I don't know about it. That's what she told me. But the records show that there has been no Gianna Grant in Beacon Hills. Ever_ " Garcia said.

"why would she lie to us?" Derek asked

" _Think she's hiding something?_ " Garcia asked

"We don't know" Hotch answered "Garcia I want details on all those kids"

" _already done, sir. Scott McCall, he's a practicing vet in Beacon, married to Malia Tate, who's a housemaker. Stilinski is married to Lydia martin, who's a school teacher in Beacon Hills High. Kira Yukimura lives in Texas. Liam Dunbar is a practicing surgeon in the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Corey Bryant is a deputy and Mason Hewitt, he's currently unemployed_ "

"What about Alexa Parker?" Emily asked

" _Alexa parker…she goes off the grid after 14. There's nothing on her. As if she ceased to exist_ "

"No way of tracking her?" Derek asked

" _I'll need more time_ "

"Do it fast, Garcia" Hotch said

"What now?" Emily asked

"Something tells me that there are a few things we are not aware of. These killings had to have some connection to those killings about 10 years ago. What caused this killer to start anew?" Hotch asked

"Are we sure these are by the same killers?" JJ asked

"We don't know" Hotch answered

"Witnesses sighted a large bear" Rossi said "Garcia, any animal control calls?"

" _Not even one, sir_ "

"Kay. Check for these homicides to see if they have any peculiarities or common things" and Hotch hung up

"A large bear and no one called the animal control?" Reid asked "something is weird is this town"

"Let's see what these kids can tell us. Especially about Alexa" Hotch took his coat "Prentiss, you are with me. we're gonna talk to McCall"

"We'll go find Martin" JJ said motioning to herself and Reid

"I'll go to this Dunbar guy"

"I'm with you Morgan" Rossi said

"What about Gia?" Reid asked

"Let her do what she's doing" Hotch said "We'll talk to her later"

* * *

 _Aish_


	4. Chapter 4

"What's it?" Gia entered Jordan's cabin to see a teenage girl

"Hi there" Gia smiled

The girl showed a small smile

"She came in an hour ago. Said she had some important information for only you" Jordan said

"Really" Gia walked to her and crouched "Hi. I'm Dr. Gia Grant from FBI. What can I help you with?"

"I-I'm…I'm Beth" the girl answered, hesitant "I'm As-Ashley's pack mate"

"So you knew Ashely" she said

Beth nodded "we were good friends"

"That's amazing." Gia smiled

"Ashley and I talked the day before she was kidnapped. She told me that she felt someone's presence. Someone watching her. following her. I was worried for her. she told me not to worry because she has handled hunters, she can handle an ordinary stalker. Then next day…"

Tears flowed rapidly and she shut her eyes closed

"Be-"

"She told me that day. That if I ever needed to talk to anyone. Tell anyone any secret. I've to come and find you"

"Me?" Gia was surprised

"You are the true alpha, aren't you? Ashley said she met your brother that day and he was a nice guy to her. so today morning when you visited Ashley's place, I found you"

Gia held the girl's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze "That was a great help, Beth. Thank you so much. And I promise you that we'll catch the killer soon. I promise"

but confusion clouded her. she was not a true alpha? there is only supposed to be one true alpha in every 100 years and Scott was already a true alpha. what was happening to her?

* * *

Emily knocked at the door and waited for a few seconds before it opened

"Yes?" the woman asked then she eyed Emily "Agent Prentiss? What can I do for you?"

"You know each other?" Hotch asked

"She's the ME" Emily said then turned to the woman "We want to speak to Scott McCall"

"Scott?" Melissa opened the door widely "Yeah. Come on in. he's inside. I'll call him for you. You guys can wait in the drawing room"

"thank you" Emily nodded and the two walked in.

While Emily sat down, looking around, Hotch noticed something. A photo on top of the TV. He could see a figure in that picture who resembled someone he saw before. Though he couldn't place his finger on it

"You wanted to meet me?"

Hotch turned around and Emily stood up

"Agent Hotchner and Prentiss."

"You must be here to investigate the homicides of brunette women" the man nodded "I'm Scott. And this is my wife, Malia. Please"

Malia just smiled at them as they took seats

"So, how can I help you with?" Scott asked

"We investigated some old unsolved killings to gain a better insight. We found yours and your wife's name on multiple police reports" Hotch asked

"It's a small town, Agent. When you roam around, you tend to bump into atleast one body. Besides, Stiles Stilinski, my best friend, once took me to look for a dead-body at midnight"

"morbid" Emily whispered "so you just went on regular dead-body hunts?"

"We were young, adventurous and curious. So curiosity got the best of us"

"Sounds like you were quite an adventurer" Hotch said

"We were. That is me, Stiles, Lydia and Alex. We were pretty good friends"

"Alexa Parker?" Emily asked

"that's her" Malia said

"do you know where is she?" Emily asked

"we don't. she just packed one day and left. Never called back" Malia said

"Do you know why?" Hotch asked

"People change. Something happened and Alex just left. Never contacted us back. Though we heard she's back in town. All we know that it had something to do with her mother's death"

"What about her family?" Emily asked

"Alex's dad walked out on her and her mother and was found dead a couple of months later in a car accident. Her mother worked in the town's hospital while Alex went school with us. She has no other relatives. At least not the one we are aware of. But when her mother was a victim of those animal attacks, she really got depressed"

"Do you know when she left?" Hotch asked

"about 8 years ago. Just vanished. We all were worried for her. She might be a prodigy, but she was only 14"

"Prodigy?" Emily asked

"Yeah. She was in our grade while being four-five years younger to us. She also applied for FBI at the age of 14 only. Stiles said that she has high odds of joining FBI by her 20s"

"She's an FBI agent?" Emily asked

"We don't know. She mentioned it at times here and there but nothing concrete"

"So what kind of person was she overall?" Hotch asked

"Fun. Sweet. Childish at times, but a prodigy. Classic nerd, but she had a fun loving side too." Scott said

"She suffered with IED. " Malia added

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder?" Emily asked

Malia nodded "She had her episodes but they were not frequent. We made sure she was calm and collected all the time, but when she exploded, things went bad. For her. For people around her"

"Like what?" Hotch asked

The husband-wife exchanged a look

"Scott" Hotch prodded

"She tried to kill someone" Scott admitted

* * *

JJ pressed the doorbell and the door was opened by a beautiful red-head

"Yes?" she asked

"Lydia Martin?" JJ asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Jareau and Agent Reid. We're with the FBI. Can we come in?" JJ asked

"Sure" and she opened the door for him

"Who's it Lydia?" came a voice from upstairs

"FBI" she called back

"this way, please" the Lydia led them to the sitting area

"so what's it I can help you with?"

"We are here actually investigating the murders. When we studied the crime history, we found your name being there multiple times" Reid said

A man appeared who smiled at the two

"Agent Reid? Agent Jareau?" he chuckled and shook hands with him

"Agent Stilinski"

"This is your house?" JJ asked

"And my wife" he chuckled "Is it about the recent murders?"

"Yeah. We found your names written for witnesses on many older homicides of Beacon Hills. We wanted to know if there's some connection to the present murders" JJ said

"I don't think so there is. I mean we grew up in this town. We saw people getting murdered in front of us. We both were near victims. So clearly we had a lot of experience for those" Stiles chuckled

"Do you suspect anyone who might be able to do anything like this?" Reid asked

"No." Lydia answered "We know everyone in the town. No one is capable of doing homicides anymore"

"Anymore?" JJ asked

"The previous homicides you mentioned, at that time the killers were Beacon Hills' residents. But after the silence for about a decade, we guess the killer has to be an outsider."

* * *

Derek and Rossi approached the apartment but found the door open.

They exchanged a look and Rossi knocked. No response.

They exchanged another look and drew out their guns, slowly entering in.

"Excuse me?"

They turned around, guns pointing at the door where a young man stood with a grocery bag in hand

"What are you doing in my house with guns?" the man asked

"Liam Dunbar?" Derek asked

"That's me" and the two agents kept their guns back

"Agent Rossi and Morgan. FBI"

"The door was open and we thought that it might have been a robbery" Derek explained

"That's alright. No robbers. It's just my two friends, with whom I share the apartment. If only they would close the main door before making out in their room" Liam said and kept the bags down

"So what can i help you with?"

* * *

JJ and Reid reached PD first then waited for others. Then came Hotch and Emily and finally it was Rossi and Derek. They all collected in a different room, away from Gia, though no one knew where she was

"Where's Grant?" Hotch asked as Parrish and Corey joined in

"She went to drop off Beth. She was worried for her security" Corey answered

"What have you guys got so far?" Parrish asked

"Stilinski is here with his wife, Lydia Martin. They just said that the new homicides had nothing to do with the decade back killings with so much surety…" Reid exhaled

"It was like they knew the killer personally" JJ rolled her eyes

"Dunbar revealed nothing much. Just the previous killings and his group of friends being trouble magnet" David said

"McCall said something like that too. The way he spoke, it was like these murders were nothing new to him or his wife, Malia. Like they were used to" Emily said

"Though they mentioned their friend, Alexa suffering from IED. She was an orphan and had her episodes and in her worst tried to kill someone. She left Beacon Hills about 8 years back"

"The same time the killings stopped" JJ realized

"And now she's back in town" Emily added and Hotch phoned the techie

"She maybe our unsub" Reid said

"Then why suddenly?" Parrish asked, nervously

"she might have been in some institution for her IED and got released recently and couldn't keep it in control anymore. She must have killed someone first and finding that it helped her control, helped her release emotional stress, she left on a killing spree" Rossi explained

"Alex couldn't kill anyone" Corey skeptically said "I went high-school with that girl. She may not be perfect, but she had no account for violence"

"Then I'd like to know why is she missing?" Emily asked "Why the homicides stopped 8 years ago after she left and began again after she returned?"

"I was thinking of something" Reid said "According to Scott, Alexa was about 4-5 years younger to him. And a nerd. Then why would a guy like Scott and his friends hang out with her? A kid of not even their age group?"

"She had a charming personality" Parrish said as the team looked at him "I mean after she and her friends helped us with certain crime scenes, Alexa helped me settle in"

Some of them looked at him weird

"they all did. Corey was one of them" Parrish added

"You were friends" JJ said

"Good friends" Parrish replied

"I don't know. Something doesn't add up" Reid said, tapping the pen on his palm

"Look, I've known these kids ever since I moved to Beacon Hills. They all were popular, famous, and good kids. Alexa, Liam and Scott were lacrosse star players. She was even the youngest lacrosse player to ever join the team and become a co-captain with Scott" Parrish said

"Then something must have been the stressor for her to lose control over her perfect life" Rossi said

"Her mother's death could be the needed stressor" Derek said "Anyways, Sheriff how long have you known Gia?"

"Gia? Ever since I moved to beacon. She was in high school, I think" Parrish said "But what has she to do with all this?"

There was a knock and a deputy poked in

"Sheriff, we need you both for a second"

Corey and Parrish exchanged a look and left

"Is it only me or does it feels like those two are trying to protect her?" Derek asked

"they are. They were close friends" Emily said

"But this girl fits our profile" Reid asked "she's athletic, knows the locale very well, suffers from IED, had a past, has a required stressor and the killing coordinate with her presence in town"

"Garcia, Whatcha got on Alexa Parker" Hotch asked, calling the tech analyst as they all crowded over the laptop, facetiming the techie

" _My liege_ " she chuckled then silence " _There's a sealed file_ "

"Unseal it" Hotch said

Silence. Just Garcia's deep breaths

"None of you are gonna like this. I do not like this. Not even a bit."

"What's it Garcia? Talk to me" Derek demanded

"I don't know how I can say this. I'll send it to you"

a screen replaced garcia's face and it made all their eyes widen

"She's right. This is insane" JJ muttered

On the screen was the name Alexa Parker with Gia's smiling photo next to it

"Gia's Alexa?" Reid asked

* * *

Gia was on her drive back when her phone buzzed showing Corey's name. she smiled and pressed the button to receive it when he hung up. She looked and found no cell phone reception. Groaning, she checked a message

'Get to PD'

She quickly changed the gear and drove to the destination

* * *

When she entered, the PD, the whole team was in a room they had settled in. Parrish and Hotch looked at her and she froze. She found that gaze uncomforting. Hotch came out, followed by Parrish

"We have a few things to discuss" he said "Come on"

And he led her to an interrogation room?

She turned around to see only Hotch and the door closed

"Hotch, if this is something about the homicides, I'm sure we don't need to be in an interrogation room" she chuckled nervously

"Is there something we need to know?" Hotch asked

"I-I'm hiding nothing. I told you about Blake" she backed a little "Is this some kind of joke? You think I've got something to do with any of this?" she demanded

"I don't know. You tell me" Hotch threw a file on the table

"What's this?" she asked

"Garcia checked town records. There has been no Gianna Grant ever here. But you said you found two dead bodies. Why did you lie?"

Gia took a deep breath "What…wha…" she exhaled "What….has…what has this to do with our investigation?"

"why did you eave Beacon Hills and how come there are no records about you?"

"It was my choice" she hissed "I warn you. Don't profile me, Hotch. There's a killer out there we need to profile and here you are interrogating me. I was with you, damn it!" she banged her hands on the table

* * *

OUTSIDE

"Have you ever seen her so angry?" Reid whispered, joining Parrish and Corey

"Once or twice" Parrish agreed

"You tend to be this much irritated when you hang out with Stiles a lot" Corey chuckled

They heard footsteps and Scott and Stiles entered and joined the three, looking inside

"Are you crazy, Parrish? Why the hell is she there inside?" Scott demanded

"Scott" Stiles called and they looked inside. He could have sworn he saw her eyes flash red

"Stop Hotchner" Scott said, worried

"He's not done with her yet" Reid said

"And he can't if he ends up dead" Stiles said

"What do you mean?" Reid asked

* * *

INTERROGATION ROOM

"Did you suffer from IED?" Hotch asked

"Hotch, please" she took a deep breath, calming herself "Please don't. Don't do this. Don't make me do this." She begged

"why do you have a criminal record? Why is there no mention about it in your file?"

"Hotch, I've nothing to do with the murders. Not then. Not now. I was with you in the office when I got the news about them. Hotch, just drop it here. Don't go ahead. I'm warning you. Back off"

"Why don't you tell me the truth and I'll leave? Why do you hate this town?"

"Hotch, I told you I have my own reasons. I have some right to privacy!" she snapped

"Okay. Explain this to me. Why are there no records on Gianna Grant and Alexa parker goes off the grid after 14?"

Gia didn't reply. She just glared at him

"Okay. Then explain this. Why did you lie to us that you lived here? Or you found the bodies? What else did you to lie to us about?"

"Hotch. Don't" Gia said and walked off to a corner

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

* * *

OUTSIDE

"She's having an IED episode" Stiles said

"Now!"

* * *

 _Aish_


	5. Chapter 5

Scott broke the door knob and barged in. it happened so fast that no one could understand. They heard a loud growl and their eyes were wide as saucers. The other five men rushed in, Corey helped Hotch and they just stared.

Scott had Gia pinned to the wall by throat and he was growling at her. Gia was growling back. Her eyes were bright red. She had big fangs and her hands had claws

"Out of this room. Now" Stiles herded them out and closed the door.

"At ease, Alex. It's me" Scott said, softly lowering her

Gia's growl lessened but the moment her feet hit the ground, she held Scott and tossed him at the wall. She crouched a little and growled. Scott roughly got up and shook his head

"You are not my pack" she snarled "I defied you the day I left. You are not my alpha anymore!"

"I heard something" Morgan came in and stopped in front of the glass window to see the two alphas

"what the heck did you do?" Stiles demanded the agents

"What did we do? We don't even know what happened" Hotch answered, not sure whether to feel scared or angry

"Is that Gianna?" Derek asked

"Totally" Corey answered

"This is getting bad" Parrish sighed and they all looked inside to see Scott with deep slashes on his torso, wounds on head while Gia only supported a couple of wound and one deep gash on her waist, which had her shirt completely torn, leaving her in only a sport bra. Gia had pinned Scott to the steel wall while Scott coughed off blood. She, holding his throat, threw him over the table. The table broke into two parts and Scott groaned in pain, unable to get up. She picked his leg and threw him at the wall again, this time, pinning him to it by her hold

"Alex. Let go" Scott whispered coarsely

"I'm going in" Parrish said and rushed inside and pried Gia off Scott and threw her on the opposite wall. He turned to her and snarled

Gia snarled back and tried to attack Parrish. But Parrish just held her hands, while she squirmed, and in front of their very own eyes got on fire. Her kept on snarling at her while his fire-y arms held hers.

Gia started getting dizzy and soon fell on the ground unconscious.

The flames on the sheriff ceased and he crouched to Scott

"I'm fine" he coughed out blood "How's Lex?"

"unconscious" Parrish said "You need anything?"

"Just a shirt" Scott chuckled

"I'll get it for you" and he left. Corey left to see no one else barged in. Stiles rushed in and helped Scott up then he punched him

"What was that for?" Scott asked

"For causing that to her. You could have been more subtle" he scolded while the three agents looked at them in horror

"If you hadn't noticed, she would have slashed my throat if I had gone a little subtle and this world would be one true alpha less." Scott chuckled "She's one tough alpha" Scott took a deep-breath, holding his neck "Nearly killed me"

"You changed her" Stiles helped him up "You know she's the first ever alpha to have almost killed you"

"she took me by surprise" Scott retorted

"Yeah. Keep telling that to yourself" Stiles chuckled

Stile's smiled dropped as he stared at the agents behind Scott

"You guys trying to catch any flies?" he asked

The three agents closed their mouth still gaped

"you gonna say anything or what?" Scott asked

"What are you?" Derek asked

"We are called a lot. Lycanthrope. Loup garou. Shape shifters. Servant of moon" Scott shrugged

"Werewolves" Reid realized

"Alpha werewolves" Scott's eyes flashed red

"So Gia…." Hotch trailed

"she's an alpha too. Though I'm more surprised that she killed one" Stiles muttered

"I'm sorry?" Derek said

"She's better be the one to explain her secrets" Stiles said as Parrish returned in a clean sheriff uniform and tossed Scott a t-shirt. When Scott removed his torn t-shirt, the team saw no gashes or wounds. While older t-shirt was barely able to hold itself, his torso was clean. It didn't even look like he was just now almost beaten to pulp

"What happened to her?" Hotch asked at his unconscious agent

"I just got her unconscious. She has lost control in what?" Parrish turned to the other two

"9 years. Her last IED episode, she nearly executed Peter" Scott said

"Do you think any one of us cares if he lives or not? I think you should have let Lex slash him down. All of us would have been happier" Stiles said

"Will she be okay?" Reid asked

"She'll be fine" Parrish chuckled and his arm got on fie and he touched her. she hissed in pain before shooting up awake

"Damn you, Parrish!" she cursed "Have you lost your freaking mind?"

"Good to have you back, Lex" Parrish chuckled

"Trust me, this place is the last on the Earth I ever wanted to come again. Which one of you cursed me here?" she asked her three old friends

"It was Stiles" Scott said

"No it wasn't" Stiles retorted

"It was you" Scott laughed "'I'm heading for FBI and I wish you all get out. Though I do feel sorry for bug since she'd be stuck here for about next 3 years without us' "he imitated

"That was me" Stiles sheepishly said

"You are dead meat, Stilinski" she coughed and Scott helped her

"I'd expect nonetheless" Stiles laughed

Gia drank the water she was offered and turned and froze

"Please tell me I didn't lose control in front of these guys" she begged

"You want a lie?" Stiles asked, earning him a jab on the gut

"I can explain" she muttered

"We're looking forward to that" Hotch seriously said

She gulped

* * *

"You are scared of a human?" Stiles chuckled as they walked out

"I'm scared of my supervisor. And stop having the fun. Do I need to remind you that you cannot heal like either of us three" she hissed

"Sorry" Stiles muttered back as they entered the office room. Emily was the first one to react seeing Gia's shreds and bloody t-shirt in her hand

"You okay?" she demanded, holding her arms

"I'm fine" Gia gave them a small smiled then turned to the sheriff "you don't happen to have a shirt my size, would you?"

Corey chuckled and left, came back with a shirt

"Is it what I think it is?" she glared at Corey

"I borrowed it" Corey gulped

"This is not over, Bryant" Gia nearly snarled

"Grant has a few things to explain here" Hotch said, grabbing her attention, and Gia knew that he was being dead serious

"Right" she nodded then looked at them. Before she could say another word, her legs gave out but Parrish caught her

"I'm fine" Gia said as Parrish helped her stand

"The hell you are fine. I went rough on you. You are not as strong as you used to be" Parrish said

"I haven't shifted in 9 years" she muttered but Scott and Parrish heard it

"What was that?" Scott demanded

"You heard me" she weakly said "it is my secret, Scott"

"Stop acting like a child, Lex. You should rest if you don't wanna lose control again"

"But I've to ex-" Gia swayed and Parrish caught her again

"Hotchner" Stiles began "Gia is no shape or condition to tell her story. If you are okay, I and Scott can do that. She needs rest"

Before Hotch could say anything, Gia spoke up

"Stiles, you stay out of it. it has nothing to do with any of this. It has been me the whole time" she snapped

"For god's sake, Lex, can you for once think of all the things before taking any decision" Stiles said, irritated "You are weak. You haven't shifted for 9 years. And Parrish went all hellhound on you."

"You are not my mom" she hissed, stepping forward but Parrish held her back

"Easy there, Lex"

Gia sighed and ran her hand through her hair

"I swear to god, Stiles, I haven't killed a single person in my whole life. Don't make me add you to the first rank in those I killed"

"Hey" Scott held her "Hey. He doesn't mean anything bad, Lexy. He's just worried about you. Do I need to call mom or Lyd?"

She glared one last time at Stiles, sighed and turned to others

"I'll be fine" she said to Scott

"You wanted answers Hotch, then here they are" she spoke to others "this is what I'm. this is the true me. and there is a reason for why I hid it. I'm not the sweet innocent girl you've all known for years."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked

"I'm a werewolf. A monster. I've killed people. Every full moon, I shift into a monster children are afraid off."

"We had the conversation before" Scott sternly aid "how many times do I have to tell you that werewolves are not monsters?"

She glared back at him, but said nothing. She faced others and spoke

"It all started when I was 11 and Stiles here thought it was great fun to go search for a dead body in the woods at midnight. But they left me behind. Consequences, Scott here got bitten by a deranged alpha werewolf-Peter Hale, almost killed me and Stiles 3 times-"

"4" Stiles butted in

Gia rolled her eyes "Thanks to you" she snapped at him then looked at her audience "fell in love with a werewolf hunter. Then you can add another werewolf -Derek Hale to the mix with Allison-Scott's hunter girlfriend's- psychotic aunt, kate Argent and you'll have a perfect recipe for disaster"

"How many were killed?" Hotch asked after a while

"Yeah Stiles, how many?" she forwarded the question. Stiles glared at her before answering "5, including Kate. Lydia nearly died"

"That was the starting" Gia followed "Derek became the alpha, Gerard came in town to avenge Kate's death, Derek bit three teenagers and Jackson, Jackson turned Kanima-creature of vengeance, more people died and finally when we solved Jackson business, Gerard turned out wanting to be a werewolf himself to cure his cancer, but Scott and I poisoned him with mountain Ash and he had died, then.

Jackson left for London, Lydia got to know about us and a pack of alphas came in town for recruitment for Derek Hale and Scott Mccall"

"alpha pack?" Reid asked

"We still don't know how they functioned, but yeah" Scott said "they were led by a blind alpha, Deucalion"

"And we also had Darach on the top of our problems"

"That serial killer you mentioned?" Emily asked

"Only she was a supernatural serial killer. She had a vendetta against the alpha pack who had nearly killed her. One point you wanna keep mind while entering our world, we all have plans of resurrection from the dead"

"Really?" Derek asked

"Yeah. How many do you have Scott?" Stiles asked

"1" the true alpha answered

"Lex?"

"3" she answered "And I'm not revealing any more than that" she exhaled "Where was i?"

"Darach and vendetta" Reid said

"Right. Darach did kill people and finally two of the alphas from the pack. Erica and Boyd died. Ethan and Aidan lost their status of alpha and so did Derek to save his sister. Gerard turned out to be very much alive. Ducalion left and finally Peter Hale killed the Darach"

"But for her final sacrifice, she had kidnapped all our parents. So to save them, we, I mean Stiles, Allison and I, had to be surrogate sacrifices. We didn't let Lex do it 'cause after being a near sacrifice had a deep impact on her mental health, causing her to suffer from IED and hyper-vigilance." Scott explained

"Scott, that's enough" she snarled

"If you are telling the truth, reveal everything" Scott said to her and looked ahead "I became a true alpha. Lex has always been pack to me so i panicked when she got all IED. And thinking to make her life better, I bit her. she was my first beta. But things didn't go as planned"

"They never do when it comes to you" Gia muttered to herself, but everyone could hear it

"Her IED and hyper-vigilance started affecting her shift and bloodlust- her need to kill for survival. She would shift at smallest of actions that angered her or irritated her. she got mood swings and it took us about 6 months to really teach her control do she wouldn't go on a killing spree in Beacon"

"Then we had Japanese trickster spirits, one of them possessing Stiles. Isaac, Ethan and Aidan came into our pack, Lydia turned out to be a Banshee and Allison got killed. That was how our Junior year at Beacon Hills High began. And of course, someone had to jinx everything going around us" she glared at Stiles before resuming "the moment we dealt with the tricksters, we had a supernatural hit list. And we were the targets" she pointed at Herself, Scott and parrish

"How much was the bounty?" Reid asked and everyone looked at him. Some in surprise, and some in irritation

"On me?" Gia asked, crossing her arms "20"

"Dollars?" Derek chuckled

"Million" she corrected and everyone visibly tensed

"I had 25" Scott said

"5" Parrish said

"And Kate Argent was revealed to be alive. She came back in town to of course, avenge her death. When we got enough of the whole drama of resurrection, we got some evil scientists who created supernatural like science experiments in the beginning of our senior year. The Dread Doctors. Corey, here was one of their experiments" she said

"What did they do to you?" JJ asked

Corey smiled and in front of their eyes, vanished and returned after a while "I'm a chameleon"

"They had planned on resurrecting the Beast of Gevaudan" she added

"the beast from the french lore which terrorized the town of gevadan?"

"Yeah. Only it was a very real werewolf. One of the first of their kind" Parrish said "It was a war between the Beast and the Hellhound, me. I had to kill it in the end to save everyone"

"the animal attacks Garcia mentioned, those were all werewolf attacks. We just couldn't reveal ourselves" Gia shrugged "And when they managed to resurrect the beast, it killed them all in return, possessed another friend of ours and went on a spree."

"But it all resulted in Ghost Riders coming in town" Stiles piped in

"Those who see the Wild Hunt beware, for you are already lost." Gia said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emilyasked

"In storm clouds, phantom riders would appear, riding the lightning on their black horse with blood red eyes and hounds by their sides, baying and snarling as they hunt for souls" Gia explained

"They had managed to turn Beacon into a ghost town by kidnapping everyone except a few of my pack. Even Lex and Stiles were gone but we damaged the hunt. Brought them back" Scott explained

"And after all the madness we endured for three years, I finally thought of having some peace, but no. hunters came back in town, the revealed everything there is about us. People were terrified of us. We were shoot at sight targets. Gerard had a booming business distributing ammo among the locals and guiding a new hitler, Tamora Monroe"

"But we survived that too. And things got back to normal" Scott said

"As normal as it could be fore a pack of werewolves in a town like Beacon" Gia muttered

"You really went though all that?" Emily asked

"We did." Scott sighed

"And hence the reason I hid it from you. Happy now?" she demanded

"Lex" Scott reprimanded "You don't have to be mean about this"

"You don't even know how this feels, Scott. So don't try going all parenting on me. you really don't have any say about it. I was done with you, this pack, this sorry town and everything supernatural. If it weren't for this bloody hell of a case, Beacon Hills never existed from me"

"You can't blame it all on him" Stiles said

"Of course I can't. 'Cause it was you all along. Let's go and find a half of a body at midnight cause my dad just got called by dispatch and they are bringing in all the officers. That wasn't Scott, was it? You two destroyed everything I had. Everything. That's why I left and never called back." Her eyes got glassy "Now when I finally have a new identity, a job I always dreamt of and a perfect life, you had to ruin it all again. So yeah. Thank you. Thanks a lot for all this"

She abruptly turned and started walking away

"Lex" Corey called her

"I'm fine coreee" before she could finish she fell on the ground unconscious

"Lex!" Corey rushed to her and picked her up

"Is she okay?" Derek asked, panic lacing his voice

"She just needs rest. I told her to skip it" Stiles sighed "Can you drive her home, Corey?"

"You don't have to ask" he said and carrying her bridal style, left

"I'll have mom get to attend her" Scott said and excused himself

"You okay?" Parrish asked

"I missed her sarcasm and snappy nature" Stiles chuckled

"She said pretty rough things" Rossi added

"no. I'm alright. I don't get offended by her. she just had her IED episode, in the interrogation room. She was supposed to be cranky. And she was telling the truth. At least most of it" he chuckled "So? Anything else?"

"What did she mean by you ruined everything?" Reid asked

"The Beast attacks" Stiles began and continued when they nodded "Her mom was killed in them. And she blamed herself for it"

"She couldn't have done anything" JJ said

"Wouldn't you if you were something and one of your own kind killed your only family?" he asked

"did your parents know about these shenanigans of yours?" Hotch asked

"Yeah. Scott's mom found out after the Kanima business. My dad after being kidnapped. Lyd's mom knew already, more or less"

"And Gia's mom?" Derek asked

"She never got a chance to tell Vanessa. She was killed before that" Stiles sighed

"So that day when we were discussing the case…" Hotch asked, suddenly remembering

"She lost control" Parrish said

"how do you know?" Rossi asked

"On your way here, she called me. Contacted someone from this town after 8 years. She partially explained me the situation and asked me to spread the word around in the pack to address her as Gia not as Alex or Lex as we used to. She asked me to set her house up because it is protected"

"Protected from what?" Derek asked

"Supernatural creatures. Werewolves, kitsune, kanimas" Stiles listed "After we being regular targets, Deaton, our pack's advisor, had all our houses covered in mountain ash wood. It acts as a barrier keeping the people inside safe. Most of the houses in the town are mountain ash protected." Stiles explained

"Gianna Grant never lived in Beacon. But Alexa Parker did who later turned into Gianna" Scott explained, entering

"That's why she hung up with them" Parrish said "she was a part of the pack and Scott's the alpha. The police reports you found, in many, we were the targets or the one finishing the threat. Stiles' dad, the previous Sheriff made sure the names were not their very frequent so no one recognized them"

"I shouldn't have confronted her" Hotch sighed, leaning on the desk

"It's not your fault. You wanted answers, you approached her. I don't blame you. Neither does Lex" Scott said "None of us do. it's just the circumstances"

"One thing I'm pretty sure didn't change about Lex." Stiles smiled "when she'll wake up in the morning, she'll remember everything and regret it highly. She never means what she says"

"and she's right, in a way. In fact I was shocked that she called me" Parrish chuckled "Just before she left, she sent us all a letter. To each and every one of us. She asked us never to find her. she was gone for good and would never return to the town. Not even if the hell broke loose" he chuckled

"So what has this to do with the homicides?" JJ asked

"all the women killed," Parrish began "they were werewolves. Ranging from betas to omegas"

"Is that why Gia stopped behind at the houses?" Reid said

"Yeah" Parrish nodded "There's a reason she never confronted anyone from the pack. and she couldn't have told you everything."

"We were dealing with it our way side-by-side" Scott said "but we couldn't pick much. Being changed at a young age, Lex's sense of hearing and smell is almost double mine or anyone from my pack. She might pick up scents we didn't" Scott added

"Only if she helps us" Stiles added

"You all should get rests. It was a long day for you" Parrish said

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. Chapter 6

They all drove back to home, having different thoughts. Scott came with them saying he wanted to make sure Gia's alright.

Scott opened the door and found Melissa in the kitchen

"Hey" she smiled at them and walked outside

"I'm sorry for invading your base here" Melissa smiled a bit guiltily

"No it's alright" JJ said "How's Gia?"

"She's good. She should be gaining her consciousness in an hour or two. Whatever caused it to her, it shook her hard. Like she just witnessed a trauma. What happened at the station Scott?" she demanded

Scott sighed "She had an episode"

"I figured pretty much. She was very tired. So what caused her to go all wolf-y?"

Everyone in the team exchanged a look

"Wait" Melissa stopped and looked at them when no one answered and at their nervous expressions"Did you question her about her past?"

Though the question was straight, none of them missed the anger in that

"Mom" Scott tried to guide her away

"You have no idea what you have done, have you?" she asked them

"I apologize mam, but I assure whatever w..I did, this was not my intention" Hotch said

"God!" Melissa groaned, keeping a hand on her forehead

"Mom, not here. Please" Scott guided her in

"No Scott, they need to know"

"They didn't do it on purpose. It just happened" Scott said

"You can see what just happened. When was the last time you witnessed her blacking out?" Melissa demanded

"I don't remember, mom."

"That was after she heard Vanessa died. 9 years ago Scott. 9 years"

"Look, we know Lex'll be fine. If not, I'll take her to Deaton myself" Scott assured

Melissa glared at her son and picked her bag "Her condition worsens, and I'll ground you for eternity"

"I'll not let that happen" Scott assured "I promise"

Melissa sighed and started leaving, but stopped and looked at the team "What you did, intentionally or not, you hurt her a lot" and she left

"I apologize" Scott said "She's just protective of Lex"

"Very protective" Reid said

"After Vanessa was killed, mom got her temporary custody. She was Lex's godmother too. Lex was 13 then. She lived with us for about year but before that it was mom who practically raised her." Scott walked to the kitchen and filled himself a glass of water

"Vanessa was pretty shaken up when her dad left. So much that she neglected Lex to some extent. She and mom were best friends so it was upto mom to raise us both. Once Vanessa got a bit better, she got too workaholic. Two months later, her dad died in an accident. Her mom, she mostly stayed at hospital, helping others."

"We understand. I did touch some sensitive nerve" Hotch admitted

"I won't lie" Scott said "Her past is something she doesn't openly talk about. She took it on herself to raise herself on her own. That's how she applied for being emancipated at 14, I guess"

"She did?" Emily asked, shocked

"Yeah. And think she got cleared. Before the emancipation letter came to mom, Lex left." Scott sighed "Think I'll better go and check on her" and he walked in.

He opened the door and saw her sleeping with a lamp next to her on. She hated darkness. Brought back bad memories

"Wipe that smirk, Scott" Lex groggily said.

Scott came in and sat on the bed and Gia slightly shifted up

"I wasn't smirking" he said

"Guess it was just me then" she admitted

"How're you holdin' up?" Scott asked

"fine, till now. Though I'm not sure how they'll feel towards me knowing I'm a monster" she sighed.

"Lexy, we already had this conversation. You are not a monster. You are a werewolf. We are predators, not killers"

"I never wanted them to find out like this" she muttered, fiddling with her fingers

"they would have eventually. You cannot always hide who you are" Scott squeezed her hands. they stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke up

"You know why I left Beacon?" she asked looking at the true alpha.

"No" Scott softly said

"I was scared. Scared I'm gonna hurt someone. Kill someone. Peter, I didn't care much. But what if I lost control again and it was one of you guys? I was very scared" she started sobbing. it was something she had withheld inside her for a long time. she did not know who to confide into? but it felt good. good to finally open the bottle and spill it out

"You inspired Liam to overcome his IED. you wouldn't have hurt us"

"How could you be so sure, huh?" she demanded "what was the certainty of that? My mother died because of me. I killed her." she took a breath then cried "I don't wanted to lose you too. Or Stiles. So I went to La Iglesia"

"What did you do?" Scott growled as her held his breaths in tension

"Nothing."

Scott exhaled, relaxed

"I found out about it. I wanted to do it. but then I read something else. A way to forget myself. I changed to Gianna Grant, applied for colleges and left Alexa Parker behind. I did it all to protect you guys" she cried as Scott enveloped her in a bear hug

"It's okay to be scared, Lexy. And we are thankful for it. but you shouldn't have gone to La Iglesia alone. What if something had happened to you? Do you think I could have lived with it? or Stiles? Or anyone in the pack?"

"I'm sorry, Scott. I'm so sorry"

* * *

Late night, porch behind the house

 _"…she's fine…..okay…I'll call you later"_

Scott heard a knock and turned around, phone stuck to his ear as he spoke to Malia

"Emily, right?" he asked, hanging up

"Yeah. Listen, can we borrow you for a second. We have a few questions"

"Lead the way" Scott answered

He went to the hall and found all the team there and Lydia

"Melissa called me" Lydia said "How's she?"

"cried herself to sleep." Scott sighed then turned to others "She badly regrets hiding it from you guys"

"We get it" Derek said "everyone has secrets"

Scott sighed and took a seat then looked at Lydia

"She went to La Iglesia. Alone"

"what?" Lydia asked in horror

"What's La Iglesia?" Derek asked

"La iglesia is a church in ruins in Mexico. It has an Aztec temple underneath for a Nagual called the temple of smoking mirror. It is a power spot for were jaguars like Kate and a weak spot for werewolves. It is believed that a werewolf can be changed back to human in that place" Lydia explained

"What's the catch?" Rossi asked

"3 days of excruciating pain. 100 times worse than being burned alive, considering it is most painful for a human being. Then poof, you are back to human" Scott added

"she didn't do it, did she?" Lydia asked, worried

"She found what Finch did" he sighed

"Who's Finch?" Reid asked

"Finch was our AP Biology teacher and an alpha werewolf. We didn't know about her 'cause she found a way to forget what she was. Lex created the identity of Dr. Gianna Grant to get rid of her identity of Alexa Parker" Scott said

"She had always hated herself since Scott bit to save her life. When Darach kidnapped her, it was the worst time of her life. Being in a dark cell without knowing whether it's day or night or what time it was or when she was going to sacrifice you. It was horrible" Lydia visibly shuddered

"So how bad did I screw up?" Hotch asked after a while

"After what these people told me, I'd say pretty bad" Lydia flashed him a small smile

"God" Hotch buried his face in his hands

"If it helps you feel better, you were not wrong. I'm sure you would have done the same if it were any other agent of yours. Though Stiles is pretty pissed off about the direct confrontation, he'll be cool."

"So this place has more werewolves and supernatural creatures than humans?" JJ asked

"More-or-less" Lydia shrugged "We only have two alphas so far including Lex, a banshee, a hell-hound, werecoyotes and werewolves"

"werecoyotes?" Rossi repeated

"My wife's a werecoyote" Scott said "This place has less coyotes and more werecoyotes. Packs migrate via Beacon"

"What about the case? now that, i don't know, werewolves are being killed" Hotch asked

"I think the best decision would be to merge my pack and your team. This case has our mutual interest. We know the town better, Lexy being the best, and your team knows to profile. You have experience we don't." Scott said "I should probably call Stiles and let him know of the new arrangement" and Scott left

"I have a request" Lydia began and everyone looked at her "I know werewolves are not the proudest creatures to look upon. Lex has heard a lot of things about her from others. She always behaved like she never cared, but it affected her. she considers herself a monster. A killer. Though she never has killed anyone."

"What about Peter?" Rossi asked

"Peter's a different case. The guy was killed once but he used me to resurrect himself. We all really have to control ourselves from killing him with our own hands, Scott and Derek especially. Derek's peter's nephew and a good friend of ours. And what peter said to Lex before she pounced on him, I'd say peter's more than lucky to be alive. he deserved to be mauled. I assure you, you spend about 15 minutes with this guy and you yourself would want to kill him"

"What's your request?" Emilyasked

"don't treat her like a monster. Don't treat her differently. I've known her ever since I was a teenager and she was a baby of about 8-9. She tries very hard to fit in. you treating her differently will only hurt her more. People have left her for who she is. You guys must be like a family to her."

Lydia took a deep breath "I just want you to remember that under all that red-alpha eyes, claws, fangs, death-threats and IED in a little girl of 22 who has faced things you couldn't even dream of." Lydia got up and handed them a book "It is a beastiary, a guide to our world. I'll join you guys tomorrow." She smiled and left

"now what hotch?" Derek began

"I don't know" Hotch answered

* * *

 _Aish_


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Gia woke up with sunlight entering her room. She sat up and recalled the memories of las night. Sighing, she got up and walked out.

She checked the time and found it to be 6AM. Meaning, no one would be awake. She walked into the kitchen to see a figure there. Two, in fact. And a fresh smell of bacon and eggs

"What are you doing?" she asked as Scott and Stiles turned around

"This? Making breakfast before we chase our latest villian in Beacon" Stiles answered

She walked to them and checked it

"smells yum" she chuckled and went to take a finger-ful but Stiles swat her hand

"Take a shower first"

"He's being mean" she complained to Scott

Scott laughed "You have to take a shower. You stink"

"I do not"

"do"

"do not"

"do"

"do not"

"do"

"Whatever" Gia sighed then tightly hugged the two "Even if I always want to kill you both, I have to admit I missed you"

"Aww" Stiles cooed "we missed you too"

"So much to jinx me, huh?" she chuckled

"Lemme make one thing clear. I did not jinx you. Not at all" Stiles said "I might have wished for you to be around a while back but I did not jinx you. That's what I call a clear distinction"

"Right." She smiled and kissed his cheek "I missed that" and she turned "Don't eat without me"

"i won't!" Scott called behind

* * *

When Derek got up in the morning, he smelled breakfast. So he got up and went out to check to see two people in the kitchen. Scott and Stiles making breakfast for all of them. The Gia came in. the three looked so good together. he heard footsteps behind him and sightly turned to notice Hotch and Rossi

"Breakfast woke you?" Rossi chuckled at Derek

"I'm starving" Derek agreed

"Don't eat without me" Gia called before leaving back to her room

"I won't!" Scott said

* * *

"I don't make any promise" Stiles called after her and went to eat but Scott stopped him

"Wait for Lex"

"come on" Stiles whined "You guys are worse"

"We are your best friends cum siblings!" Gia yelled from her room

* * *

"thanks for the breakfast" Emily smiled as they all settled on the breakfast table

"Oh it's alright. we were getting bored" Scott chuckled "and i was worried about Lex"

"In other words, his wife and mother kicked him out of the house until Lex gets better" Stiles said earning a glare from both his best friends

"sorry" Gia muttered to Scott, who just shook his head and squeezed her hand

"So how do we proceed on this case?" Hotch asked

"My pack will be here in a few minutes" Scott said "we can discuss our progress so far and then decide how to get on with the killer"

"Lexy needs to check the crime scenes. she can smell and sense things that we might have forgotten" Stiles added

"I'm done!" Gia got up, finishing her breakfast quickly, earning questioning glances from everyone "What?" she asked

"why are you being some edgy?" Rossi asked with a smile

"I'm not" she softly defended herself

Hotch nodded "Morgan"

Derek nodded and finishing his breakfast and stood up

Gia wanted to protest but knew that neither Hotch or Scott are gonna listen to her reasoning, so just remained shut

"I'll have Derek meet you there" Scott said. Gia nodded back and walked out, followed by Morgan

"So, where are we going?" Morgan asked

"Woods. and we are gonna walk" she smiled, putting her hands in her formal leather jacket's pocket

After walking for 15 minutes, Gia walked inside a small dirt road which led into the woods and Morgan followed her

"Don't you ever get lost in here?" Morgan asked. they had ditched the dirt road some time back and were walking without any perfect direction

"Sixth sense. I know my direction" she said

"right."

Gia led him to a new but empty house

"Who lives here in the middle of woods?" Derek asked, standing behind his colleague

"Derek Hale used to" she answered, looking at the house "you know all the problems started in this town because werewolf hunters burned down this place. They had trapped all the members of the family, werewolves, children, human, everyone in the basement. Derek and Laura were at School when they set the place on fire. Only two people survived. Peter Hale, he had 80% of body burns and in coma for a long time. And Cora Hale, who no one knew was alive. She fled to South America to survive thinking all her family died"

"Must have been horrible"

"Can't even imagine" she answered

"How are they, now?"

"Why don't you ask Derek?" She looked at her colleague then sighed "come on out Derek. No use at eavesdropping when you can join us"

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked

"him" she pointed and Morgan turned to find a white man with light beard heading for them

"Knew I'd find you here" the man scooped her up

"Put me down" she smiled

"What if I say no" the man raised a brow

"then don't blame me" she smiled then quickly wrapped her legs around his neck and maneuvered her body and they both the ground, but Gia got the upper hand and pinned him down, pressing her knee on his back, one hand twisted

"Next time listen to me" she smiled and got off him giving him a hand up

"you can still kick my ass, can't you?" the man chuckled

"Do I need to prove again?" she smiled "Derek, meet Derek. Derek, this is Derek"

"Hey" Morgan nodded at Hale, who nodded back

"Though I'm not very fond of FBI or police of any sorts" Hale chuckled

"Then stay away from me" Gia said

"you are an exception" Derek chuckled when Gia froze

"what?" Hale asked

"Did you hear that?" Gia asked

"What did you hear?" Morgan asked

"Get down!" she pushed Hale away then gasped. Both Derek looked back to see an arrow through Gia's stomach. She swayed a little before falling on the ground unconscious

"Gia!" Morgan hollered "We need paramedics, right now!" he fumbled out his phone

"Paramedics, won't do any good. We need to get her to Deaton" Derek picked her up, bridal style "Tell you team to meet us at Deaton's"

* * *

"..and we need to cov-" Scott was saying when Hotch's phone rang. he took it and found it to be from Morgan. before he could say anything, Morgan spoke up

 _"Gia's been shot!"_

Scott's head snapped up at Hotch, whose expressions tightened

"where is she?" Hotch asked

 _"Hale and I are taking her to someone named Deaton"_

Hotch looked at Scott, who nodded in return

"We'll meet you there" Hotch said, hanging up "Prentiss, you and Scott are coming with me"

"What happened?" Reid asked

"nothing to be worried about" Scott assured them before Hotch could say anything "We should go"

Hotch nodded "When others get here, distribute yourself with them" and with that, the trio left

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Emily asked as soon as they got into the SUV

"Gia got shot" Scott said

* * *

When Scott, pulled outside Deaton's they found the closed sign. But he led them in through the back door way. They found Morgan sitting on one of the chairs, upset while Deaton tended Gia

"How's she, doc?" Scott asked

"she'll be awake soon. Lex's a tough girl. You know she'll make it" Deaton chuckled and turned to find the Hotch and Emily

"And you are?"

"Agent Prentiss and Hotchner. We work with her in FBI" Emily said

"I see. Agent Morgan was telling me about it" he nodded "No need to be worried"

The two agents nodded

"Make yourself comfortable" Deaton added

"thank you" Hotch said

"a veterinarian?" Emily asked "a little ironic considering you know how to treat werewolves"

"I'm a druid. It is my duty to help packs. Lex maybe a true alpha, but she's still Scott's pack."

"She's a true alpha?" Scott asked in shock

"I was shocked too. Here" he lead Scott to the unconscious girl and opened her eyes

"See with your eyes"

Scott's eyes glowed before they turned back to brown

"they blinked yellow before glowing red" he said

"She hasn't completed her ascension yet, but she'll be soon."

Meanwhile,

"What happened?" Hotch asked, as the three agents cornered

"We were meeting Hale when she got shot" Morgan answered

"By what?" Emily asked

"an arrow" Morgan said, earning frowns from both of them

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked, looking at Morgan

"Hale went back as soon as he dropped us to check on the scene. to find a scent, he said"

Gia slightly stirred and they all were next to her in a moment

"Doc?" she asked, opening her eyes and focusing on the first face she saw. Alan Deaton

"good to see you too, Lex. Wish circumstances were better" Deaton chuckled, as she tried to sit up

"you don't know how many times I wish that" Gia hugged him and Deaton returned the hug equally

"You okay?" Emily asked

"Guys?" she frowned a little but smiled "Yeah. As better as someone will be after they are hunted in broad daylight"

"you weren't hunted" Deaton said

"Hello, he had an arrow through me via my stomach. It felt like I pretty much painted a target circle over me" Gia snorted

"I found this on the arrow" Deaton picked the arrow and kept it in front of them. Near the tail was a paper neatly rolled. With latex gloves, Deaton opened the paper

"SHE WAS YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL BUT NOW SHE IS BATTERED AND DEAD. SHE IS NOT THE FIRST AND SHE WILL NOT BE THE LAST I LAY AWAKE NIGHTS THINKING ABOUT MY NEXT VICTIM. MAYBE SHE WILL BE THE BEAUTIFUL BRUNETTE THAT BABYSITS NEAR THE LITTLE STORE AND WALKS DOWN THE DARK ALLEY EACH EVENING ABOUT SEVEN. OR MAYBE A DARK HAIRED GIRL I USED TO KNOW, WHO LIVED IN THE VERY TOWN OF BEACON HILLS AND LEFT 8 YEARS AGO BUT NOW HAS RETURNED. I HEARD SHE HAS ALLURING GREEN EYES.

I OFFERED HER TO DRIVE TO THE HOSPITAL WHEN SHE FELT UNDER THE WEATHER WHILE JOGGING NEAR THE WOODS. SHE FELL UNCONSCIOUS IN MY CAR. I DROVE HER TO MY PLACE. I TIED HER TO A POLE AND ELECTROCUTED HER. NEVER KNEW A HUMAN COULD TOLERATE 40000 VOLTS. BUT SHE DID. I GAVE HER FOOD. SHE PLEADED ME TO LET HER GO. BUT HOW COULD I? WOULDN'T THAT BE A VIOLATION TO MY OATH? YOU FEDS SHOULD KNOW BETTER, HUH? THEN I HIT HER WITH A NEARBY VASE WHEN SHE CURSED ALOUD. A GIRL SHOULD BE SUBTLE. BUT SHE? SHE TRIED TO TEAR MY EARS OFF. I PROMISED TO LET HER GO BUT ON ONE CONDITION. I ASKED HER REAL NAME. I ASKED MULTIPLE TIMES. BUT SHE ANSWERED ME THE SAME THING EVERY TIME. NOT THE ONE I WANTED TO HEAR. SO, I TOOK MY SECRET WEAPON AND SHOT HER. BLOODY BITCH STILL SUFFERED AND DIDN'T DIE. THEN I STRANGLED HER. STILL DIDN'T DIE. THESE WOMEN ARE GETTING MORE AND MORE OBNOXIOUS. SO I SLASHED HER THROAT. I LIKED IT WHEN SHE SUFFERED. THEN I THREW HER IN THE WOODS FOR COYOTES TO FEED. I AM NOT SICK. I AM THIRSTY OF REVENGE. REVENGE AGAINST THE GIRL WHO DESTROYED ME. DESTROYED MY LIFE, MY FAMILY, MY EVERYTHING . BUT THAT WILL NOT STOP THE QUEST.

THIS LETTER SHOULD BE PUBLISHED FOR ALL TO READ IT. IT JUST MIGHT SAVE THAT GIRL IN THE ALLEY, BUT NOT EVERYONE IS SAFE. BUT THAT'S UP TO YOU. IT WILL BE ON YOUR CONSCIENCE. NOT MINE. IT IS JUST A WARNING. BEWARE...I AM STALKING A GIRL NOW." Deaton finished reading

"Dark hair with green eyes" Scott repeated in horror, looking at the other potential alpha

"He can't mean….." Gia skeptically asked but everyone was now looking at her in horror


	8. Chapter 8

"He means you" Morgan kept the paper in the evidence bag back on the center table in Gia's hall "this guy has balls to threaten our Gia." it was almost evening before Deaton finally let Gia walk out of the clinic. her wounds were almost healed, but still she was a little sore

"the writer's a female" Gia frowned

"how can you so be sure?" JJ asked

"aside from the shaky writing which indicates that the writer was either crying or under great stress and pressure, the things drenched in female scent." Gia cringed slightly "she was crying"

"So our unsub had the victim write this on his behalf" Emily concluded

"He accounted on how he tortured and killed Alana" Reid added "this does seem familiar though. Only one killer wrote a letter once with a beginning like this, who preyed in Northern California in late 1960s and early 1970s"

"Zodiac Killer" Gia muttered

"this unsub is weird. I mean he kills for a personal cause then why does he needs the people to know. He's killing out there for revenge" Emily pointed

"Welcome to the town of weirdness" Corey snorted

"I think I'm gonna head out to clear my head. I'm still a little sour after that arrow. I'll pick up dinner on my way" Gia stood up

"You are not stepping outside alone" Hotch and Scott said at the same time

"Fine. Bodyguard me up" she deadpanned

* * *

"When I said 'Bodyguard me up, I didn't mean a cavalry" Gia groaned as Morgan, Corey and JJ accompanied her on their small walk to the local diner

"you said it out loud" JJ pointed with a giggle

"yeah but….I'm very much capable for looking out for myself" she complained

"Na da. And remember you are in no position of bargaining. That sicko clearly threatened you" Corey pointed

"and you can protect me, how?" Gia crossed her arms, facing the chimera

Corey smiled and before their eyes vanished.

"He can do that?" JJ asked in surprise

"He's a chameleon" Derek said

"but no better than a wolf" Gia chuckled and punched the air behind her and Corey fell down, holding his nose

"Owww" he cried and JJ helped him

"Try not sneaking behind my back" Gia said "And you are very tense. Control that heartbeat of yours" she turned and started waling off

"I like this Lex better" Derek whispered with a smirk

"I heard that!" Gia said

* * *

When they entered the diner, they placed their orders and waited for their parcel to be ready

"So how did you two meet?" Jj asked starting a conversation

"after Scott buried Theo alive underground, Hayden and Corey, his pack members joined us. Then we helped each other pretty much. Saving the asses" Gia explained

"Corey?"

Gia recognized the voice. Derek and JJ looked behind Gia to see a dark man with slim but still handsome features

"What are you doing here?" the man asked

"I'm here for picking up dinner. Uh, this is JJ and Derek Morgan. FBI" Corey introduced

Mason smiled and shook hands with them before questioningly looking at Gia

"and that's….."

Gia smiled and turned around

"Bugaboo!" the man gave her a tight hug

"nice to see you too Mason" Gia chuckled

"how come you came back to Beacon Hills?" Mason asked

"How come you never left the place?" Gia asked

"Parents and Corey" Mason answered

"FBI, solving murder mysteries" Gia smiled

"You can't be serious?" Mason gaped at her. Gia chuckled and flashed her badge

"Why did you never tell me?" Mason punched Corey

"I asked him not to. Clearly people are not as fond of supernatural mysteries as they used to" Gia folded her arms

"I retired" Mason shrugged "my life's out there"

"Right. Cause I recall Mason Hewitt as the first person, after Stiles, to be excited after finding what we were"

"That's was old news" Mason said

"What's new then?"

"I'm a scientist." Mason said

"good" Gia nodded

"And unemployed" he added, slightly guilty which earning him a hearty laugh from Gia

"but still useful" she added

"Here's your parcel"

JJ took it and they started walking out to the silent road

"how's FBI life?" Mason excitedly asked

Those two were so engrossed that they walked ahead of the group and didn't even realize

"Mason Hewitt?" JJ asked

"Yeah. My boyfriend" Corey nodded

"They seem pretty close" Morgan said

"Mason understands her nerd talks" Corey shrugged "Don't worry. Spencer should be fine"

"How do you know about Spencer?" Morgan asked

"I may not be a wolf, but my hearing's still sharp. I might have accidentally heard your and Reid's conversation upstairs while Scott comforted Alex"

"and those two didn't hear it?" Morgan asked, tensed

"they were a little preoccupied. Besides the way he looks at Lex, I'm pretty curious if Lex hasn't noticed or is she ignoring him" Corey wondered

"I'd say she doesn't know. Gia's a bit oblivious when it comes to feelings" JJ said

"Alex was never like that" Corey said

"But Gia is" Derek smiled

"Lex!"

They looked ahead to see Mason holding Gia. The trio rushed to find another arrow sticking into her body

"Not again!" Gia groaned "You guys get cover" she said, snapping the arrow in half and taing it out.

Corey got invisible and JJ and Derek took out their weapons.

"What about me?" Mason asked

"Take care of dinner" Gia handed him the parcel

Another arrow shot out from the forest and hit her shoulder. Soon another did.

"this guy is really pissing me off" she muttered, taking the arrows out

JJ squeaked when Corey materialized next to her

"I'm unable to find him. I'm calling Parrish" he said

"come out, you deranged coward!" Gia yelled "Man up!"

"If she's trying to get him aggressive, she's doing a pretty good job" Mason muttered

Suddenly out of the darkness, a man leapt out, trying to attack Gia with a dagger or knife. She kicked him on the chest and they got in some distance. The man took out another dagger and flipped them, ready to stab her. Gia opened her fists, claws out with fangs as she snarled

And at once, they launched at each other, trying to hurt each other while also slashing each other.

Derek tried to take an aim, but lowered it

"I can't take an aim" he complained

"You don't have to" Mason said pointing in front

With one swift move, Gia managed to have an upper hand and did a low sweep and kicked a round house right on his shoulder. The man was thrown out and he hit a tree. Gia panted hard, snarling at the man. The man got up and took out a gun and shot

JJ gasped when she saw Gia slow down and tried to get out, but Corey had her in

"she's been shot!" she harshly whispered

"She'll be fine" Corey assured

Gia suddenly picked her speed and punched him so hard that they all could hear the crack of bones and winced.

A police cruiser pulled next to her and they all came out

"you okay?" Parrish asked

"Yeah" she panted

"you are shot" JJ deadpanned, but none of them missed her worried tone

"That can be solved. Corey" she called. The deputy came and held her shoulder and she ripped off the sleeve of her shirt. Her claws elongated and she pierced her skin, wincing herself. JJ grimaced and turned away.

"I'm done"

JJ turned back to see a bloody bullet between her claws and her wound healing itself fast.

"and how many arrows?" Parrish chuckled

"Four" she growled and then kicked he unconscious man hard "This bastard shot four arrows at me!"

"Did you just kill out unsub?" Derek asked, skeptically

* * *

 _Aish_


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you just kill our unsub?" Derek skeptically asked

"1. He's unconscious. 2. He's not our unsub"

"How come" JJ asked

"because our bastard has just dumped another girl in the woods. I smelled the blood. Thet's why I stopped. And this son of a bitch though it was the best time to practice hunting a werewolf" she kicked him again then took a deep breath "he's a hunter. Lives 2 blocks from PD. Building 203, I guess. A rookie hunter." She said then looked at the woods "2 miles inside. Another girl"

"I'll get others" Parrish said and left for his police radio

"I'll call the team to the PD. We can have dinner there" JJ said

* * *

"We send you out to collect dinner and you end up in a mess?" Rossi chuckled motioning to her again bloody top. Parrish came and handed her another

"I never asked the hunter to hunt me" she shrugged then turned to Parrish "How's he?"

"you pretty much disfigured his face. Broke majority of his jaw and hip bone. I'd say he's lucky to survive." Parrish chuckled

"And the girl?" Emily asked

"Alicia Jacobs. 22. High-school student and" Parrish sighed "Part time babysitter."

"What about the crime scene?" Hotch asked

"Scott, Liam, Derek and Peter and checking it out" Corey said

"Let's review till they come up with something new" Hotch said "We know this guy's a local"

"Athletic and knows the area well. He's able to navigate through woods" Derek pointed

"Meticulous. And invisible. People didn't notice him or they would have reported" Reid added

"I don't think so" Gia said "That day when I talked to Beth, Ashley's friend, she told me that Ashley felt someone keeping an eye on her. she knew someone was following her. she said it to Beth and told her to come to a true alpha if she needed to tell anyone about it. Ashley suspected the person to be a hunter"

"So she contacted you" Rossi said and Gia nodded

"what about the note?" Mason asked "Are we still not going public about it?"

"We don't know much about supernatural serial killers. But if he's like the ones we deal with, a psychopath, then the attention he'll receive will only escalate his acts" Reid said

"you know someone once told me. you don't need to be a psychopath to kill. You just need a reason" Gia said eyeing them

"and the reason is revenge" JJ said

"the unsub asked the real name of the victims" Reid said "Maybe he's looking for someone who changed their identity."

"someone like me" Gia said "Why do I feel like I'm the one he wants revenge from?"

"On what basis?" Corey asked

"You have never hurt anyone" Mason added

"I must have. Cause he killed so many people just so that he can take his revenge" she said

"Hey" Scott and others entered

"found anything?" Rossi asked

"This" Liam handed them another paper

"I FULFILLED MY PROMISE. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER. THIS ONE'S ON YOU, FEDS. WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH I ENJOYED THIS TIME? GOD! THIS ONE WAS A FIGHTER. I ASKED ALICIA THE ONE QUESTION. THE QUESTION THAT WOULD CURE ALL MY WOUNDS. HER REAL NAME. KNOW WHAT SHE ANSWERED? ALICIA JACOBS. SO I FREED HER. FREED HER FROM HER MISERY. FROM THIS LIFE.

WHAT'S THE NAME OF YOUR PET WOLF, FEDS? DOES IT START FROM A? CAUSE, GOD SHE LOOKS DELICIOUS. YOU KNOW, DON'T SWEAT. I CAN DO MY HOMEWORK. I'M SURE SHE WOULD BE A FIESTY ONE TOO. OH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE THE FIESTY ONES. THEY FIGHT TILL DEATH. I FEEL BAD FOR THEIR FAMILIES BUT NO QUEST SHOULD BE LEFT INCOMPLETE. I WILL AVENGE THE DEATH OF MY SISTER FROM THE BRUNETTE WHO DID THAT TO HER. NO MATER IF I HAVE TO CLEANSE BEACON HILLS OF ALL THE BRUNETTES WITH ESP. SHE WILL DIE.

AND HERE'S A GIFT FROM ME. I SAW THIS BEAUTIFUL BRUNETTE WAITRESS IN A DINER DOWNTOWN. I THINK THIS TIME I'LL TRY SOMETHING ELSE. HOW DOES WOLFSBANE SOUND? OR SMELL? MAYBE MISTLETOE. I HEARD THAT YELLOW WOLFSBANE HAS SOME MAGICAL EFFECTS. YOU WANT TO SAVE HER, PUBLISH MY LETTER IN PUBLIC. NEXT ONE COULD BE SAVED TOO.

AND I HEARD FROM A LITTLE BIRDIE THAT YOU HAVE A PET WOLF TOO.I'M STILL STALKING YOUR GIRL" Hotch finished

"The guy sound poetic" a sound snorted

Everyone looked at the man

"You here to help?" Gia crossed her arms

"You know, you'd think after 8 years that you went absent, I'd change myself, dedicate my life to help some narcissistic and over their heads people like you? You think wrong"

"no one asked you what you think, Peter" Parrish snarled, eyes glowing for a brief second

"Really?" he raised his brow

"You had to call him? He was better with hunters" Gia said, turning around, facing Scott and Derek

"you asked for my help, if your memory serves right"

"That was for my mother's protection! She's dead!" Gia snarled

"Right" the man snorted

"If you are so uncomfortable then why did you volunteer to help her mother?" Mason asked "Or why are you helping us now?"

"Have you seen her mother? She was one fine lady to have date with. Gorgeous and bold and beautiful. You know I always wondered why your father left her and y-"

Before he could say another word, Gia pounced on him, wolfed out. Emily nearly jumped back and so did a few of her team mates. Luckily, Derek and Liam held her back by her waist. It looked almost rehearsed, the way they caught her

"Don't talk my mother like that!" she growled, trying to claw out the werewolf in front of her, while her two friends held her back

"Don't talk about my family, you sick son of a bitch!" she growled "you say another word and trust me Peter, you'd be six foot underground before you could say 'sorry'!"

Peter just rolled his eyes, unaffected

"this time, I'll make sure you have no plans on returning from dead!" she snarled menacingly

"Get out of here, Peter" Hale frowned

Peter just shrugged and left.

Hale and Liam loosened their grip on her and the moment she was out, she pushed them both away and walked out, muttering stuff to herself

"What the heck was that?" Morgan asked

"That was a weekly occurence before." Stiles shrugged and took a seat while they looked weirdly at them

"Peter says offensive stuff, pushes Lex's button to the pedal, she tries to kill him. We don't care much about it. Peter is just as useful now as he would be when he's dead" Derek added

"That's something" Emily said in suprise

"Peter deserves it, more or less. Trust me if we hadn't stopped Lex all those times we did, Peter would be dead a month after he resurrected himself" Liam said "What now?"

"How many diners are here?" Hotch asked

"Are you seriously considering all of them? Hundreds, maybe more" Parrish said

"a diner with brunette werewolf waitress" Derek said

"Look, we provide sanctuary to all kinds of supernatural in this town. Werewolves, werecoyotes, chimeras, or any other creature. We have a pact with hunters. They don't get us and we don't hunt them" Scott said "So finding a werewolf would be tougher than finding a needle in a haystack"

"You hunt the hunters?" Reid asked, raising a brow

"Drastic circumstances demand drastic measures" Hale shrugged

Gia came back and everyone eyed her with caution. she took a deep breath then spoke

"This guy knows about us and how to kill us also with fun." She said

"What is ESP?" Emily asked

"Extra Special Powers" Stiles answered

"Hey" Lydia and Malia entered

"We checked on all the packs. Ashley would be the only wolf to report being stalked" Lydia said

"I asked Maria's pack for a favor. So far they have shortlisted 30 diners with women waitresses not to mention brunettes." Malia added

"You work fast" Rossi pointed

"Packs are good connectors" Scott said

"So we have to search for a brunette werewolf in 30 diners. Easy as pie" Morgan said, sarcasm lacing his words

"Has he ever written a note before?" Hotch asked

"Nope. The arrow was the first one" Parrish answered

"Pleasure to be of service" Gia said, sarcasm dripping off her words

"So he finds a brunette werewolf, stalks them, learns about their life then picks 'em up" Liam concluded

"I think you are right" Stiles said looking at Gia

"What?" Gia asked

"He's having revenge against you. At least that's what I think"

"What are you saying Stiles?" Malia asked

"Count with me. wolfsbane arrows. What does it tell you?"

"Hunters" Gia said and feeling something, walked to the nearby board to write them up

"paralyze with incision on the back"

"Jackson. Kanima" Lydia added

"three fold death and revenge"

"Darach" Hale said

"Pain and strife"

"Nogitsune" Scott added

"stalking and hunting"

"Assassins" Liam said

"Experimentation"

"Dread Doctors" Corey skeptically added

"And fame" Stiles had a smug look

"Theo Reaken" Gia said and stepped back from the board

"All our enemies we had faced" Stiles said

"And survived" Scott said

"He knows our lives" Lydia said

"We all are damned" Gia groaned

* * *

 _Aish_


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, next day, Gia got up, showered and changed into new clothes, went to make some breakfast

"How come change of clothes?"

She turned as JJ and Emily took a seat on the island. She shrugged at the two. She had changed her attire from pant-suits and trousers and blazers with shirts to blue denim shorts, a white tank top over her black bra, both straps visible and some calf length black block heeled boots with a leather jacket

"You look like a teen" JJ chuckled

"I'm taking a break from the team" Gia smiled

"What?" JJ asked

"You cant be serious" Emily asked

"This is no longer BAU case, guys. This is our old times. We've dealt with things much worse than serial killers. Seriously they look like jokes now."

"Where are you going?" JJ asked

"I'm back with the pack. And now we are dealing with it our way" she smiled "Get others. I have a few things to discuss"

* * *

by the time others came, the pack had also joined them

"Change of attire?" Morgan chuckled

"Shut up" she said and looked at others

"I'm joining the pack for the time period." she nervously smiled

"since this guy is supernatural, we should deal with it our way. Like we used to." Scott said

"And no offence, you can't keep up with them" Stiles smiled

"try me" Morgan chuckled, leaning back on is chair

"We cover a mile in 15 minutes when chasing someone. We heal super fast so bullets and arrow barely tickles. And we can leap down a cliff and still survive."

Gia said looking at Morgan

"You win" Morgan said

"What about the profile?" Rossi asked

"We can still be looking for this guy on the normal side. You guys can help with it. Wolves skip stuff. Humans don't" Scott said

"Grant, pack or not, I'm not sending you alone out there. This unsub clearly specified his intentions of hurting you. I'm not taking any risks" Hotch clearly said

"what do you want me to do?" Gia asked

"We distribute our work, like before. Grant, you'll be checking the crime scenes with Reid and Morgan. All of them." Hotch said

"Hotch, we are talking about bringing innocent humans into supernatural. you shouldn't even know about it, let alone fight a battle for us" Gia protested

"Damage is done" Rossi said "We know. we might as well lend a hand. more people, the faster the work will finish"

silence settled for a while, which finally Lydia broke

"I thought of telluric currents. Things Darach and Dread Doctors followed. I'm gonna point out locations" Lydia said

"I'll help you with that" JJ volunteered

"Mom completed the confirmatory analyses on the dead bodies. Someone needs to check 'em" Scott said "with me"

"Prentiss and I'll come with you" Rossi said

"I'm gonna go and check out the abandoned liars of our past enemies. The lab, Beacon Hills first national Bank, Eichen, school everything" Malia said

"Derek, Liam, Parrish and I will come with you" Hotch said

"Corey make sure the deputies do not the wind of it" Parrish said

"On it" Corey nodded

"Everybody get to work" Hotch said

* * *

"I've read that wolves are able to navigate because of the ability to sense electromaganetic fields which the earth emits. They have this cryptochrome 1 a protein in their cells which are electromagnetic receptors" Reid said

"You read right" Gia chuckled as they hiked their way to their latest crime scene "But I'm not only a wolf. I'm a werewolf. Where ' _were_ ' means a man and ' _wolf_ ' is an animal. A man with the ability to changed into a wolf. Besides, I don't use electromagnetic field to navigate and I'm pretty no one in the pack does too. I use my hearing and smell" she chuckled facing them "Derek stop complaining about it. you reek of nervousness and it is very discomforting"

And she turned to walk off

"I reek of nervousness?" Derek chuckled skeptically "I'm walking to a crime scene of a dead werewolf with my werewolf colleague. Maybe nervousness is inevitable"

"I found it" Gia said and when the two reached there, they saw her crouched on the crime scene

Suddenly she went alert, back straight

"We have company" she whispered, getting up and the two agents took out their weapons. She inhaled a deep whiff then sighed

"Stop sneaking up on us. I know you are there, Theo" she deadpanned then turned "False alarm"

"how hard is it to fool you?" a voice came and they both, except Gia looked up to see a smirking man opposite to them

"I'd say as hard as killing Scott" Gia looked up at him "Maybe more"

"I heard Derek say that the little bugaboo was back in town and now is an FBI agent. Do I not get the liberty of knowing about my girlfriend?" the man asked

"girlfriend" Reid softly repeated, surprised

"Our relation ended the day you tried to kill Scott. If it wasn't for Liam bringing you back, you were gone for good"

"You can't be serious"

"I'm dead-serious, Theo. You know what they did to me. you knew what I had been turned into. You still did nothing to save me. You poisoned Scott, tried to kill him using Liam. Do I need to go on?" Gia asked and none of the agents missed the hurt in her voice

"You knew the reason" Theo said

"Yeah. To become an alpha. Guess you became one. like me" she flashed her eyes red

"You are an alpha now?" Theo asked in surprise

"Scott is not the only true alpha" she dead panned, getting up "Get out of here and let us do our work. I'd rather spend an evening with this psychopath than with you"

Theo came and held her hand roughly

"I saved you from that hell" he hissed

"of that's very kind of you." Gia deadpanned

"You cannot just always avoid me" he snarled

"You think of stalking me and trust me, Theo, I'll show no hesitance for you as a target practice for some wolfsbane experimentation of my own. And like Scott would leave you after that. He gets to know what you are planning and your sudden disappearance would be no one's concern. And I also heard that Monroe's pet Charles is looking for you. Called in last month. How about I turn you in. the world would one chimera less and everyone would be happy. I also heard that Calaveras are looking for a coyote-wolf chimera. Araya personally me to know if I know any wolf by the name Theo Reaken. How about I place a call right now? She's not like Argents or Monroe, you know that, don't you. Let go of me" she finished snarling

Theo let go of her hand and backed a little

"You've changed" he nervously chuckled and started walking away

"Hey Theo!" she called "You are a bigger pain in the ass than Peter ever was"

He just ignored her and left

"Bastard sonofabitch" she muttered then shook her head "Where were we?"

The two agents just stared at her

"Can we just forget any of that happened and not mention a word to anyone in the pack?" she asked

"Maybe" Derek said "so what do you smell?"

"Right." Gia said then frowned "cheesy chilli mac"

"What?" Reid asked

"Cheesy Chilly Mac. It is my favorite. I mean the scents very limited. Then there's mint and chocolate smell."

"Lemme guess. Your favorites?" Morgan asked

"Totally" she said then crouched down and started digging

"What are you doing?" Reid asked

"I hear something vibrate" she said and stopped. The two crouched and found a wire

"is that a dental floss?" Derek asked with a grimace

"I guess" Reid said and putting on his latex gloves tried to pick it.

Gia knew that one moment she was with Morgan and the next she was hanging upside down with a wire around her ankle

"A tripwire?" Morgan asked with a chuckle

"Spencer" she called, hanging upside down "next time you see a trip wire buried underground, do not trip it"

"Yeah. Sorry" he sheepishly said

"Need help, wolfy?" Morgan stepped closer

"I'm alright" she dangled herself, having some momentum then chopped off the wire and landed gracefully

"I officially hate hunters" she loudly said and sighed, frowning "It was really nice. making a trip wire of dental floss. no one could have suspected"

"What else do you smell?" Morgan asked, which totally felt wierd to ask

"Void" she skeptically answered

"What does that mean? You smell 'nothing'?" Reid asked

"No. it's like, you know something's missing but you can't put a finger on it. It is a weird smell, one I have nothing smelled before. But it is quite memorable" she answered "Wait down here"

She looked up and using a small rock as her ramp, ran and jumped, holding on a low branch, swung up and kept on jumping up

"We cannot do what you just did. Do we have any other option but waiting?" Morgan demanded which Gia ignored

"What are you doing up there?" Reid yelled

Gia stood on the branch above canopy

"Corey, what about the underground tunnel opening on the east of the forest?" she asked

"Corey's not here" Reid said

"Look on your left, 5 o' clock. Oak tree" she answered

The two agents turned and Corey appeared, stuck to a tree

"You were spying on us?" Morgan asked

"No. I was spying on Lex. Scott asked me to" he answered and looked above "The opening's still there"

Gia jumped down and landed perfectly

"The main road's not far. And three cruisers just passed by. So no way he came through the main road and went un-spotted." She turned "Come on. Let's travel under the ground" she chuckled and the four started walking

* * *

"What's this place?" Reid asked

"Tunnels. Argent Bunker is down here. We used it during the hunting season" she said guiding through the tunnels "the Beast of Gevaudan was killed here by Parrish" she said and turned a left cut and stopped, wheeling down a steer and pushed it open

It was a room with stuff and a machine

"don't touch that" Gia said when Reid was extending his hand to touch something

"This guy was a lot of ammo" Morgan said opening a trunk

"I know" she answered "Can you find his laptop?" she asked Corey

"Yeah" he nodded and opened a latch under a table and took out a laptop.

"here"

Gia took it and opened

"You know the password?" Reid asked

"'course I do" she answered and entered the password

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked

"Checking for hunters in Beacon Hills" she answered then groaned "they changed the code"

"What code?" Morgan asked

"Monroe has a network of sorts. It has all the details on the hunters. This guy was in that network until he left Beacon Hills to hunt down Kate. I thought maybe if we got to enter the network we could get to know if any hunter is there right now" she answered

"What are you waiting for? Get Garcia on it!" Morgan chuckled

"I was just gonna do it" she smiled and called her best friend

" _Speak and shall be recognized by your Empress mortal_ " Garcia chimed

"hey can you go through a laptop for me? I'm looking for a network which had it's code changed recently"

" _anything for my bestie. Send it_ "

"Love you too" she chuckled and faced others "Garcia can handle this. We might as well check the garage"

"What garage?" Reid asked

"You wouldn't think that a hunter would only own this bunker, would you?" Corey chuckled

"come on. We have other crime scenes to check too" Gia said

* * *

SHERIFF STATION, EVENING

"Anything?" Parrish asked

"Nothing we don't know" Reid answered

"They were poisoned with wolfsbane" Emily said

"What's that?" Morgan asked

"Wolfsbane is a _Aconitum_ commonly known as aconite, monkshood, wolf's bane, leopard's bane, mousebane, women's bane, devil's helmet, queen of poisons, or blue rocket, is a of over 250 of flowering plants. These herbaceous chiefly belong to the mountainous parts of the Northern Hemisphere, growing in the moisture-retentive but well-draining soil of mountain meadows. Most species are extremely poisonous. In mysticism it is believed that a werewolf can be cured by using wolfsbane which can very harmful if not used properly" Reid explained and everyone gawked at him

"It is poisonous to us" Liam summarized for them. Gia rolled her eyes, grabbing a water bottle and settled on a vacant seat

"Look what we found" Lydia and JJ entered and pinned a map of Beacon Hills

"It is a map of telluric currents" Lydia began "ad we pinned down the body locations"

"this is what we got" JJ said. Gia chocked on her drink and stared at the map. So were others in pack

"So….does it mean anything to you?" Rossi asked

"You bet" Stiles answered "It is a spiral. Our symbol of revenge"

"Vendetta" Lydia added

"Malia?" Scott asked

"Nothing suspicious on the liars. Except this. We found it in the lab" she handed her husband an arrow

"Give it here" Gia asked and took the arrow and took a whiff "it smells void"

"Void?" Scott asked

"Mean anything to you?" Hotch asked

The pack shared a look "a kanima smells void" Scott answered

"I thought it has no scents" Gia frowned

"It smells void. Nothing. Emptiness" Hale explained

Gia quickly turned to Liam "Can you talk to the nearby alphas and know who bit new members?"

"On it, bugaboo. Mason, Corey" Liam called and left

"I think it's about time we gave a profile" Hotch looked at Parrish

* * *

 _Aish_


	11. Chapter 11

"Our guy, he's a sick serial killer who's killing for revenge. He's revenge driven. He's looking for a woman to blame. Since he cannot find what he's looking for, he's killing others" Morgan started "the women were not sexually assaulted. It is not for his release of sexual tension but for some twisted revenge fantasy."

"So we are looking for a white male, late 20 to early 40s, very attractive. And strong. Athletic, able to navigate through the woods without getting lost and a local" Emily finished

"He knows all the police patrols, schedules and ways in and out" Hotch said "So he's connected to the investigation in someway. might be one of your friends outside this PD, even a family member. anyone"

"The killer has not yet specified why he's on his avenging mission. Could be something related to a woman in his life. A woman who overtook him in job. Makes him feel inferior, socially less attractive." Reid added "A woman's rejection or unloyalty or betrayel"

"He must have had a recent stressor. Like being fired from the job. Death of the last living family member. Some woman he knew being abused. Anything that made him lose their cool" Morgan added

"the guy's invisible. He can bland in well. And he's meticulous. He's able to look for a potential victim, follow her around, know their routine and finding a right time, kidnap them without anyone noticing him or her. So he must be having a vehicle. Maybe a car or a pickup. Not very flashy. Dark or mute color. It won't be clean." Rossi said

"This is a man, able to charm his way into their hearts. Good looking, neatly dressed and smooth talker. They might appear calm and serene but they lose temper quickly if a nerve is struck, especially when it comes to family." Gia added

"he was not here for a long time. So we are looking for anyone who might have moved back to this town recently. Or recently moved in. he would be inviting to his home, very neighbourly. His house and lawn would be groomed and clean. But he is always missing in community gatherings and parties. A loner. And he's getting impatient as the time passes" Hotch finished

"That's it folks. Get to work" Parrish yelled and the people dispersed

"That should keep them busy" Stiles muttered

"Hey, we got a call" Corey rushed to them

* * *

"Claire Smith. 23 years old. Missing since today morning. She was supposed to the church for a wedding planning, but never did" Parrish explained

"Do you have a photo?" Gia asked, tensed

"What's wrong?" JJ asked

"Hold you horses" she off-handedly answered as Parrish handed her a photo

"No" she whispered, eyes glistening with unshed tears

"You know her?" Emily asked

Lydia came and took the photo from Gia as Hale comforted her

"It's her cousin" she answered, checking the photo. They all exchanged a look of sympathy for their team mate, disappointment some sort of anticipation.

* * *

Rossi squeezed her shoulder in comfort and Hotch turned to Morgan, who nodded back at him

" _Speak_ " Garcia chimed when Morgan called her

"Claire Smith."

There were some patting noises then her voice chimed again

"I'm putting you on speaker, baby girl" Morgan said

" _Yeah. I found a newspaper article. She lost her family to a house fire due to short-circuiting. She was the only survivor since she was in the store room near water pipes when she went to check on them. She spent about 3 months in the hospital's ICU in coma. Her sudden recovery was termed as a miracle which happened in a week_ "

"she must have been given the bite" Liam said

" _That was 6 years back when she was 17. So she requested to be emancipated by child services and when she got 18, she officially changed her name to Alisha Foster. Foster being her mother's maiden name. She did her degree in interior designing and was struggling in the field and she worked as a part-time waitress in Smith & Jones_"

"Alisha Foster. She's the one he was referring to" Emily said "This guy is true to his words"

"if we go by my calculations, we have nearly 36 hours to save her" Reid said

"Best would be if we patrol ourselves tonight. See if anything's there. One pack and one agent" Stiles suggested

* * *

That was how Reid and Gia ended together in a car, waiting outside the wood's north entrance

"you okay?" reid asked

"'m fine" she muttered

Hesitantly, Reid reached and squeezed her arm

"We'll find her" he assured "How about you tell me about Claire?"

"Claire's mom and my mom weren't blood related" Gia explained "they grew up together in the same foster home. best friends. she came to visit us after my father died for about 3 years. i grew up calling Jane aunty and Claire a cousin. She moved to LA when she was 10. We were pretty close. I never knew she changed" she answered when her phone rang

"Grant" she answered, putting the phone on speaker

" _It's me_ " Liam said

" _What have you found?_ " Scott asked

"Are we on conference?" she asked

" _Yeah, bugaboo_ " Stiles answered making Gia roll her eyes

" _So yeah, we talked to the nearby 4 alphas. Nathan and Cheryl got their betas alright. Juliana's beta didn't survive. Lost a large amount of black-blood. And Simon, his beta defied him. Oh and Lexy, it was Juliana who gave Claire the bite. She said that Claire became a very healthy beta. She was adapting well_ " Liam said

"thanks, Liam" Gia whispered

" _So no leads_ " Stiles said " _this is not possible. What about Julie's other beta? the dead one?_ "

" _It was a woman. Her name was Baylee_ " Mason said

"Baylee? Can you tell me her complete name?" Gia asked

" _Baylee Cu-Crutz, maybe?_ " Corey tried

"Curtis?" Gia asked

" _Yes! Baylee Curtis_ " Corey said " _You know her?_ "

"No. But that name, that's my mom's name. Vanessa Baylee Curtis" she said in panic

" _I'm calling Garcia to run the name_ " Morgan answered who was paired with Derek Hale

"Great. An-"

She frowned and exchanged a look with Reid and checked her phone. The call had ended. She tried recalling but no signal.

"Is yours working?" she asked Reid

He took out and checked his phone "No signal"

"Damn" she swore

"So our unsub's using your mother's name?" Reid asked

"I'm pretty much sure. Let's see what Garcia comes up with" she said starting the ignition of the car. She changed her gear and started driving, when she lost the balance and pulled up at the last moment before hitting a tree

"That's surprising" Reid said, sarcasm dripping off

"Wait here. I'm gonna check" she answered and got out of the car

"What's wrong?" Reid called, after a while, but no answer

"Gia?! Gia!"

Reid started opening the door when she returned, panting

"You scared me!" Reid exclaimed

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. We've got two flat tires and only one spare" she informed, getting in

"How did that happen?" Reid asked

"This should answer your question" she lifted and leaf which had some clear gel like substance. Reid extended his hand to touch it but Gia pulled it back

"What's it?" he asked as she threw the leaf out of the window

"Kanima venom. It's a strong paralytic agent. A kanima slashed down our tires. We are trapped with no cell-phone reception" she groaned

"others should be coming to look for us" Reid hopefully said

"Sorry to burst your optimism, Reid, but no one's coming to look for us. It's a rule in the pack. We do not leave our positions until the alpha says so. I myself maybe an alpha, but I'm still a part of Scott's pack and have considered him to be my alpha for a time being. He has authority over me" she explained

"So what can we do now?" Reid asked

"now? Nothing. Just wait and keep an eye on trespassers" she answered

* * *

Gia checked her watch for the tenth time in three hours. For now, they had seen no suspects or anyone, for that matter.

She felt something and turned to see Reid slightly trembling. She smiled, removing her leather jacket handed it to him

"Wha-. No. I'm fine" he said

"It's okay. And you are trembling" she chuckled

"What about you?" he answered

"I have survived temperatures below this. Try being thrown in a stream with 3 degrees temperature wearing nothing but one layer of clothes" she said, amused after which Reid hesitantly took the clothes

"You did face all that, didn't you?" he softly asked

"Yeah. But the whole pack was with me, every time. And now when I look at it, it all seems so…..history."

Reid nodded "When I look back to the cases we solved, sure does look like history to me" he chuckled

"it's not the same, Spencer" she said "we hunt serial criminals. We have an upper hand over them. We catch them, corner them. They surrender to us.

Being hunted is not the same. You have to hide and heal. Make sure no one knows who you are, what you are. In worst case scenarios, we have to surrender. And they don't show mercy. The simplest they do is tie us to metal barricades, throw water on us and electrocute us at high voltages. At a certain voltage, we cannot shift. At another level we cannot heal. Ans at one final, we cannot survive"

"Have you ever been caught?" Reid softly asked

"Once, yes. We were in Mexico. The Calaveras used me and Lydia as leverage to get info out of Scott. They spared Lydia but I got electrocuted. It was shocking" she chuckled dryly

They sat in silence.

Gia could feel her eyes getting heavy and she suppressed a yawn

"You can sleep if you want to"

She turned and faced her partner

"I'm good. Just a little tired but I can handle it" she smiled

"You didn't sleep last night too" he deadpanned

Gia gave him a look "were you keeping an eye on me?"

"no. I went down to use the kitchen to get water when i noticed your room's lights were on. I suspected you'd be awake. You usually have darkness when you sleep"

"I don't like darkness" she whispered "It brings nightmares. I usually keep a lamp on just to remind me that I'm safe for the time being"

Gia yawned again

"you should sleep. A werewolf you maybe but you are still part human. Take a small nap. I'll wake you up if I find something"

Gia looked at him and Reid nodded. She gave him a small smile and relaxing a bit, closed her eyes for a nap.

* * *

Spencer sighed checking his own watch. It was nearly 3 am. They saw nothing. Their scanner wasn't working either at any frequency. Nor were their cell phones. He froze when he felt a weight on him.

Scott had explained the reptilian nature of kanima. They had made sure to close all the windows of the car they were in. He slightly turned his face and sighed in relief noticing Gia's head resting on his shoulder.

He cannot imagine how many times he wanted to be this close to Gia. Yes he never showcased his true feelings for her, not more than what Morgan and others noticed, but he liked her a lot.

She was smart, funny, intelligent, sarcastic, and had a golden heart. And now an alpha werewolf. But he also knew that a girl as amazing as Gianna Grant would never fall for a man like him. He was a nerd. He wasn't fit, skinny and had social awkwardness. Not to mention the chances of hereditary schizophrenia.

Spencer never realized when and where his arm went but noticed Gia getting comfortable to him, trying to snuggle. He spared her another look. She looked angelic while sleeping. He raised his hand and brushed a few locks of raven black hair from her face as she snuggled deeper, not realizing what she was doing in sleep. Spencer just sighed and himself relaxed a bit, leaning back on his seat

* * *

 _Aish_


	12. Chapter 12

When Gia woke in the morning, she had a weird feeling. She hazily checked her watch. It was 6.30 AM. She slept in darkness for about 5 hours with no nightmares. That was weird even for her. she tried to get up only to realize her current position. And it shocked her

She was snuggling to her colleague and crush, Spencer Reid and he didn't seem like minding it at all. In fact it looked like he himself was enjoying the embrace. His one arm was down while the other was, as she followed it and found it under her top?

Spencer Reid's hand was under her top?

She looked back at him in shock. He was peacefully sleeping, head back, messy hair, looking cute. But it was weird. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts

"Reid" she softly whispered

He stirred a little but nothing

"Spencer" she whispered, a little harshly

"Hmm?"

"Wake up. It's morning" she said

"What?" he dizzily asked

"It's morning. We both dozed off" she said, getting out of his embrace but his hand never left the spot

He woke up and looked at their surroundings before looking at his partner

"Good morning" Gia smiled

"Good morning" Reid smiled

"Reid, I don't know, but would you mind….." she trailed off

"What?" Reid asked

"You hand" she said

Spencer lifted his hand and looked at it

"What about it?"

"Your other hand" she said

"What are y-" Reid began only to realize where his hand was. He quickly yanked it back while Gia tucked her top

"Sorry" he sheepishly answered

"It's alright. You were sleeping" she answered checking her phone

"No signal" she said to him but he was looking disturbed

"What?" she asked

"You didn't mind" he said

"I'm sorry?"

"what I mean is why didn't you stop me when my hand was….." he trailed off, blushing bight. she too blushed lightly

"Re-" she paused and took a breath "Spencer, I was sleeping. I never realized it was there" she answered, herself brightly blushing now

"I don't know….you know if I didn't knew her better, I could have sworn that you like me" he chuckled "I know I sound crazy and totally illogical and inappropriate which I don't mean to, by the way. I mean you are all beautiful and you already have a boyfriend who is also a werewolf and I'm just a ner-"

"Spencer" she said, stopping him "You are rambling, again"

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Spencer, i-"

"I know what you are going to say. It's okay with me. besides it is a rule in FBI to not date a colleag-"

"Spencer!" she strongly interrupted him "Shut up and listen to me for once. Can you do that?"

He nodded with a exhale

"good. I never said anything because it felt right in some way. You felt right. I knew you crushed on me for some time now. But I wasn't sure if it was real affection or the way Morgan loves me. You didn't sound crazy or illogical. Confessing your feelings has nothing to do with logic. You are not less charming in your own way. Don't sell yourself short" she said and the next moment she knew, Spencer's lips were on hers.

Her eyes widened in shock before they closed in submission and she started kissing him back. His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her closer.

Her hands went on behind his neck, interlocking. Spencer pulled her closer and now, she was clearly straddling him. Their kiss deepened and he pulled her more closer, his grip tightening on her.

A loud howl pierced the calm and silent morning.

The two agents broke out from their make our session and looked at each other, panting

"I did not mean to do th-" Reid began but she kissed him hard. It was rough and showed her love

After a few seconds, she pulled back as another howl was heard

"But I did mean to do that" she smiled, getting out of the car, leaving Reid to think with what just happened. He heard a third howl which came from near him. Gia's howl, but it was different from others. He could make the change in frequency. Another howl was heard, a strong one

She returned and slid into her drivers seat, smiling at her colleague

"I sent out a distress signal. They are coming to pick us up" she answered

"Couldn't you have sent it earlier?" Reid asked

"I could have, but I wasn't sure if others could hear it or not. If I heard Scott's howl, then he could hear mine" she answered, sighing, leaning back

"we should go out sometime" Gia smiled at Reid

"I'd love that. But the rules s-"

"Screw the rules" she chuckled "rules are meant to be broken"

"so, Gianna, would you like to go out with me?" he smirked, turning her way

"It would be my pleasure" she smiled

"After we get back to Quantico" Reid smiled

"Right" she smiled back "And Spence, theo is so not my boyfriend"

* * *

They just waited for another fifteen minutes, before another car pulled behind them. Gia looked at the rear-view mirror and found both the Dereks heading towards them.

"What happened?" Hale asked when the agents got out

"A kanima tore our tires. I found the venom on them" Gia said

"And you saw nothin'?" Morgan asked

"Nothing suspicious" Reid answered

"We only have one spare. What about you?" Gia asked

"Let's have a tow truck pick it up. We can give you a drive home. Then we can discuss our next course of action" Hale said. The four entered his black Camaro, Reid and Gia in the back, with an awkward silence between them.

Gia looked around and her eyes landed on Hale looking at her through the rear-view mirror. He raised a brow, she raised one in return. He gave her a look and she shook her head, looking away.

* * *

Hale dropped them at Gia's place and pulled over. Rest of the pack was there already

"I'm gonna get a shower. See you in a while" she said and vanished in her room, Reid leaving to his

"something's weird going on them" Hale said, entering and leaning against the wall

"What do ya mean?" Morgan asked

"She's drenched" Malia frowned

"in what?" Emily asked

"his scent. She has Reid's scent on her and he was wearing her jacket" Liam explained

"Do you think they finally confessed?" JJ excitedly asked

"about what?" Scott asked

The whole team exchanged a look

"They like each other. But are unaware of it. I think they made out, finally" Emily said, cautiously

"I'll talk to her" Lydia proposed, before Scott or Stiles can stop her, and went to Gia's room. When she entered, Gia was exiting her shower, wrapping a towel around her and her hair. She opened her wardrobe and picked out a plain black sleeveless button down, blue ripped shorts, maroon thigh-length shrug and brown block heeled boots

"You are staring at me for the past 5 minutes" Gia said, slipping on her lingerie "What's the matter?"

"I heard you like a certain agent from your team" Lydia smiled. Gia froze while putting the buttons of her shirt

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked

"Your team members told me"

Gia sighed and resumed putting on her clothes

"Did you two make out today in the car?" the banshee asked, making Gia freeze again, which very much answered her question

"Can we not focus on my lack of love life and focus on my missing cousin?" she demanded, putting on the belt on her shorts after tucking her shirt in "Besides God knows what Scott and Stiles would do to Reid if they found out"

"Just admit that you like Reid" Lydia chuckled

Gia stared at her "Fine. I like him. So what? Right now, I'm worried sick about Claire" she said, tying the straps of her boots and walked past her

* * *

"What all did we get?" she asked after they all had breakfast and joined back in the hall

"What about your distress call?" Scott asked

"A kanima burst our tires. They were laced with its venom" she said and turned to Morgan "You talked to Garcia?"

"She hasn't me back yet. Let's see what she's got" Morgan took out his phone

" _PG speaking. Don't let the name fool you_ " she chimed

"What have you found on Baylee Curtis?" Gia asked

" _Nothin'. There's not a soul by that name_ "

"she lied" Rossi said "That's surprising"

"Hey check for Vanessa Curtis" Stiles said

" _On it_ " she answered then after a pause spoke " _single dad, mom passed at young, had two younger sisters and a brother. A well clean record. Then at 29, she married Thomas Parker, who died 2 years later a…wait. Is that Gia's mother?_ "

"Yup" Stiles answered

" _Why did you ask me?_ " Garcia asked

"Because my mother never told me about my aunts and uncle. I thought she was single child" she answered "And she said that her dad had emancipated her"

" _Nope. No emancipation records._ " Garcia chuckled

"What about the siblings?" Emily asked

" _Clarissa Curtis was recently admitted in a hospital after a fatal heart stroke. The details say that she succumbed. Jessica Curtis works in Texas, she's married and has two boys. And then's your Uncle Micheal Curtis and he's in Canada, a bachelor. That's all_ "

"My granddad?" Gia asked

" _Passed away five years ago. Natural cause of death_ "

"So I have an aunt who lives in Texas and an uncle living in Canada who know nothing about me?" Gia demanded "And my other aunt's dead. So who the hell is using my mom's maiden name?"

"Looks like we are gonna find out" Hotch said

"Hey Garcia, what about the laptop?" Morgan asked

 _"I went through the network you told me. what network is that, anyway?"_

"Werewolf hunters. Monroe keep's a tight leash on them" Corey explained

" _Right. The network has about 25000 followers all over north and south America including parts of Europe_ "

"How many are posted in Beacon?" Gia asked

" _one. Andrew Tyler_ "

"We've dealt with him" Gia sighed

"Any hunter by the name Baylee Curtis?" Emily asked

" _Yahtzee_ " Garcia answered " _It says she's inactive. 3 years ago, went off grid_ "

"but Julie said she gave the bite about 6-7 months ago" Mason frowned

"if this is the same person, why would a hunter need a bite?" Rossi asked

"Either to become too powerful or to cure something incurable." Scott answered "I'll ask Julie more about her"

"thanks Garcia" Morgan said and hung up

Hotch nodded and turned to faced Reid, who was checking the map

"Reid?"

"The victims were abducted from random places. And were disposed off in a form of a spiral in the woods. This point being the center" he tapped the concurrent point of the telluric currents "So if we go by this, here, should be the next place"

"How much distance is that?" Corey asked

"That's a 3 mile radius" he answered

"we can cover that up" Scott nodded

"I'll better start. Home is where I can find my peace" Lydia smiled and left

"Where's she going?" Emily asked

"induce some banshee moments" Gia off-handedly remarked

"What's at the center, by the way?" Reid asked

"Nemeton. Think of it as a magnet for supernatural creatures" Mason explained

"What about you guys? Any idea of Claire?" Gia asked

They all shook their heads

"we still have got about 5 hours " Hotch gave her an assuring look.

A phone rang grabbing all their attention. Scott took out his phone and put it on speaker

"Yeah, Parrish?"

" _We found Claire_ " he answered, voice tense

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked

" _I'm sorry, Gia_ "

"What are you talking about?" Gia asked as tears started to fall

" _Gia. She's gone_ "

"You are lying. Please tell me you are lying and it is some kind of prank or joke. Parrish, it c-" she started crying as Emily enveloped her in her embrace

"It cannot be possible. She's not dead" she cried, falling on the ground with Emily still wrapping herself around her

" _You guys should come and see this. I'm here, alone_ " and he hung up

Hotch looked at Scott

"Prentiss, you stay here with Gia. Reid, Rossi, you are with me"

"No. Hotch, wait" Gia pulled herself out of Emily's embrace and stood up

"I'm coming with you guys" she said, wiping her tears

"Gia, yo-"

"Yes. Yes, I'm . this time, this bastard has hit low. And I'm not gonna rest till he's dead. Now he has my attention and he'll pay" she snarled and walked out of the house

"She's determined" Rossi said

"If I remember correctly, last time she was so determined, she took out on a berserkers, singlehandedly" Liam said

"What are berserkers?" JJ asked

"Berserkers were the warriors who wore the pelts of bears or wolves, the animals associated with Norse god-Odin and were said to absorb the abilities of the animal. They don't just wear the bear parts to channel the animal's ferocity, they actually become animals themselves. Neither iron nor fire can harm them. They no longer remain human" Reid explained as everyone looked at him

"where did you read that from?" Emily asked

"Lydia's beastiary" he answered. A loud honk blared

"It's better not to keep the girl waiting" Rossi chuckled

* * *

The whole way, Gia remained silent, sitting on the passenger seat looking outside.

Hotch pulled next to Parrish's cruiser and they started walking inside the woods. Gia faster than others.

"Here" Parrish yelled and they all approached the crime scene.

There laid the dead-body of a dark brown haired girl, badly mutilated and just like other bodies. Wearing her latex gloves, Gia crouched

"Claire" she deadpanned and lifted her cousin's head "Same MO" she told others

"He's spending less time with his victims. He's escalating and soon he'll be out there again" Rossi noticed

"Hey" Malia returned with a folded paper and an arrow "It was pinned on that tree with the arrow" she said

Scott opened the letter and looked at others before reading aloud

"THEY SHOOT THEY SCORE! I DID SHOOT HER LITERALLY. HAVE I MENTIONED I LOVE FEISTY WOMEN? THINK I FORGOT. GOD! SHE NEARLY SLASHED MY THROAT. SHE WASN'T AN EASY PICK EITHER. SHE WAS SO SWEET, SERVING ME ALMOST EVERYDAY FOR A WEEK, ASKING ME EVERY TIME I NEED SOMETHING. YOU KNOW WHEN SHE FOUGHT BACK, I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS THE ONE. AFTER FINISHING HER, MY QUEST WOULD BE COMPLETED. SO I ASKED THAT ONE QUESTION. WHAT'S YOUR REAL NAME? SHE DIDN'T DISAPPOINT ME.

CLAIRE SMITH. STILL, NOT THE ONE I WAS LOOKING FOR. BUT I GOT TO HEAR THAT SHE HAS A COUSIN. I BET YA SHE'S MY NEXT TARGET. YOU KNOW WHAT HER FINAL WORDS WERE. I QOUTE, 'YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE. ONCE MY COUSIN, MY SISTER KNOWS WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND ALL THOSE GIRLS, SHE'S NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE. SHE'LL KILL YOU. I BET AND IT'D BE THE MOST SATISFYING THING WO SEE YOUR FACE BEGGING TO BE LEFT ONCE SHE'S DONE WITH YOU. AND I'D BE ENJOYING AND LAUGHING AT THAT. JUST KILL ME AND END THIS, YOU SICK S-…CAN'T LET YOU KNOW MORE OF IT, CAN I? SHE PRAISES HER COUSIN SO MUCH. THEN THERE'S YOUR PET WOLF. NOW THAT'S A TOUGH CHOICE. TELL YOU WHAT? I'M AN OPPORTUNIST. SO WHATEVER THE CORRECT OPPORTUNITY PRESENT ME, I WON'T HESITATE GRABBING IT. I'VE DONE STALKING YOUR GIRL. NOW I'M GONNA ACT" Scott finished

Gia looked up at the setting sun as darkness began to grow.

"What's that?" Malia asked as slowly fog started surrounding them

* * *

"This guy leaves nothing behind. No clues. No evidence. It's like he just appears then disappears again" JJ sighed

"He's killed three girls since we came here, 8 in total, and we still don't have the faintest clue" Derek added "This guy looks like a pro" then opened his phone

"Hey Garcia, check for murders in nearby states with similar MO" he asked

" _Zilch_ " she answered

"So what start suddenly? We don't even have a first" Emily asked

"We do, now" Corey came in, as Derek hung up on Garcia

"Parrish had me go through all one time cases. This" he tossed the file on the table which Derek picked "the girl was found six months back in the woods across the town's boundary. Her body was partially decomposed. Coroner put her time of death approx to be 48 hours before we discovered her."

"Connie Matthews" Derek said

"Yeah. Werecoyote. She worked as a mechanic in a nearby town. Went missing 3 days earlier" Corey added

"burn marks. Electrocution. And multiple stab marks. Blunt force trauma. Ligatiation marks. Throat slashed. Strangled. It looks extreme overkill" Derek looked at the deputy

"He was experimenting" Emily said "So is it safe to assume wolfsbane and poisons?"

"The body was decomposed enough for us not to specify these. Besides she was found outside Beacon Hills. Our sanctuary is only in and about Beacon. We are not supposed to take charge beyond the borders" Corey said

"So he experiments with a coyote, tests what works and what not, then goes after wolves" JJ said

"they are not that di-" Corey began but the door banged open and Lydia rushed in, panting hard

"Where's Lex?" she demanded

"Lydia, whats go-" JJ began

"I said where's Alex?" she demanded

"She's gone to the crime scene. They found Claire's body. Why?" Emily explained

"What did you see?" Mason asked

"He's gonna do it again. She's in danger. She's his next"

* * *

The fog got worse around the agents and supernaturals. They all coughed, unable to breathe. and then they heard a thump, followed by a few more. Suddenly the agents spotted some light which soon revealed to be Parrish all fired up. They noticed the gas around him starting to burn. He crouched down to Scott's level and punched him hard, getting back

"It's wolfsbane!" Scott woke up with a start

"Everyone okay?" Parrish asked

"Clear" Hotch yelled

"Clear" Rossi followed

"Clear" Reid added

"Malia!" Scott rushed to his wife, helping her up

"Why does it feels like I just got high on morphine?" she hazily asked

"She's okay" Scott asked

"So is Derek" Parrish helped him up

"where's Gia?" Malia asked

"Gia?" Hotch called but no response. He was about to call again when his phone rang. He absent mindedly pulled it out and answered

"Hello?"

" _It's Gia. He's gonna take her_ " Morgan said

"Trust me. we know" Hotch answered

" _What_?"

"She's gone, Morgan" Hotch sighed, curbing his curses

* * *

 **hey. so, finally Gia's kidnapped and here's a cliffhanger and I'll definitely post all of it in the upcoming week. I also have a sequel ready, which just needs a little polishing. Reviews are highly appreciated. And so are follows and favourites. thaank you those who read my story(s) and have favourited/followed it.**

 **CUSoon**

* * *

 _Aish_


	13. Chapter 13

"What do we know?" Stiles asked. he sounded calm and collected, but deep inside, he was as much desperate as Scott was. Lax was their baby sister, no matter how older she grew up. she was still a baby to them. and he felt angry that had let this happen. only if he had ben more careful, more...precautions were taken, Lex would have been amongst them and not with some psycho. Scott was no better than his current state. but being an alpha, he had more control over his actions and feelings. everyone knew that only a very few people can se through Scott's facade all the time. and not all of the pack members were included in those 'few peoples'.

"He's only spent 24 hours with Claire. He's spending less time with each kill. So we only have nearly 12 to find Gia" Reid said

"Why less?" Hale asked

"We believe that all this time, he's only been looking for her. so now that he's got her" Rossi began

"He'd want to finish it sooner and in an effective way" Hotch finished. Reid walked back to the map he was working on with his markers.

"You take your time. I'm gonna find her old fashioned way" Scott said and took off

"Morgan, go with him and make sure he doesn't end up doing something reckless" Hotch said. Morgan nodded and took off after the alpha, trying his best to keep up.

"if he's holding them for long, he's have to have access to some old warehouse. Maybe an abandoned house. You guys know anything like that?" Rossi asked

"It had to be concentrated between the woods and the 5th street" Reid said, trying not to panic about his missing crush.

"Dread house" Malia blurted the same time Stiles did "Hale House"

They exchanged a look and looked at them.

Dread house was the same house that the Dread Doctors used as s holding cell for Belasko first, and then Hayden, Liam and the other angel-human chimera. but after the whole shenanigan, Sheriff Stilinski had decided to seal the Dread house for good

"what?" JJ asked

"But that was sealed" Corey said

"It wasn't. it still is there" Parrish assured "Dread House is pretty much open"

"Hale house got seized by authorities and rebuilt" Hale explained "It's been locked since then. No one has brought it"

"Cause you always scare them away" Stiles snorted, trying to lighten the mood and dissolve the tension

"Okay. Where's it?" Hotch asked

Liam stood up and headed to the map with Reid.

"Here. The Dread House" He pointed "And here's Hale House"

"Those're in the comfort zone" Reid looked at them

* * *

Gia's eyes opened slightly and she pulled her head back only for it to hit something metallic. A pole. She tried moving her limbs and found them all tied too. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Come out, you deranged son of a bitch" she called. it came more tiredly than she expected. She had to act fast. Cause if she knew better, she had roughly 11 hours before she was killed by this psychopath

"Women should be sublte, don't you think?" came a sound. Wait. Why was the sound feminine? The profile indicated it to be a white charming male. Not a female

"Who are you?" she asked, tired. Her lungs burned with the wolfsbane she had in took

Out of the shadows came a figure, clad in black. It stopped just in front of her and crouched to her level. The hands wearing gloves got raised and the hood got removed

If Gia had not seen her mother's face in her last moment or if she hand't cradled her life-less body herself, crying over her, she could have sworn this was her mother in front of her

"Do I seem familiar?" she asked. Even the voice was like her mother's. was her mother alive after all? Did she got saved? Was she aware that the girl she was looking for was her own daughter?

No. she herself had buried her mother. her mother was dead. Vanessa Curtis was long dead. this woman in front of her wasn't her mother.

"Who are you?" Gia breathed

"By your reaction, I take it that you recognize me. not many people remember my sister" the woman got up. Gia observed the woman. No way Jessica would come all the way from Texas, leaving her reputated and good family behind to hunt down her own niece. And the woman called Vanessa her sister.

"Clarissa?" Gia called. The retreating figure stopped, then turned back with a smile and returned to her previous positing

"What's your real name?"

Gia gulped

"Dr. Gianna Grant" she proudly answered and felt a stinging pain as she got electrocuted. She bit her tongue from screaming. This woman in front of her was a sadist and she wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing her in pain. she wasn't her aunt. she just wasn't.

Gia panted when the shock wore off, head hung down. She felt something hard under her chin as her head got lifted with a gun

"What's your real name?"

Gia just stared at the hazel eyes of her abductor and possible killer. that was only thing that was different in her abductor.

Clarissa tilted her head

"Your green eyes. I'd recognize them anywhere. My sister had the same. I know who and what you are. I just wanted to hear it from you. So, Dr what's your real name?"

"Alexa Parker"

* * *

"Do you have snipers?" Hotch asked

"I don't think that would be a good idea considering we are dealing with a supernatural. They are stubborn and do not die with bullets whatsoever" Stile said fastening his bulletproof jacket when a strong howl echoed through the sky

"What was that?" JJ asked

"Scott's howling hoping to get a response from Gia." Liam said

"You see when a pack member get's separated, they howl to send their location so that the pack can retrieve them back. And since the howl contains a very lo-"

"Reid" Rossi interupted "Later"

A second, but weaker, howl was heard

Reid's phone rang and he put it on speaker

"Scott said the howl's coming from 5th street. Dread House"

"We're on our way" Hotch said

* * *

When Gia heard Scott's howl, she was more than pleased to know that they were trying their hard to find her. She suddenly felt guilty, angry over her own actions. She left them all with a note, not even a proper goodbye or the reason why she left them. and just like that, she reappeared into their lives out of the blue. she expected them to be angry, pissed, even expected Scott to not consider her as pack. but nothing like that ever happened.

They all welcomed her back with open arms. welcomed her back into the pack, into the family. Did she deserve that? the love everyone in pack, family gave her? Scott and Stiles' love? Melissa's love?

Maybe she din't. but at the end of the day, she knew one thing. she left to protect them from herself. though she never asked for the bite, Gia always considered it to be a boon, a gift to her, not a curse. sh might yell and almost kill Scott with all irrelevant excuses, but she would always be grateful to him. and she wanted to survive this bitch just to prove to her brother, her pack, her family, that whatever she had been thinking while deciding to run away, she only did it because she loved them. and if given a second chance, she's gonna prove it to them.

But for that, she first had to escape that hell. Clarissa was no less than a Satan. She had set a timer which electrocuted her in every 15 minutes at a very high voltage. So she'd get shocked, healed and shocked again.

And now only 5 minutes were left. So she took a deep breath and howled the strongest she could, replying to Scott's howl

"Howling, are we?" Clarissa entered with a silver tray and a closing on top of it

"They will get me outta here" she snarled

"Sure they will. You'd think I'm so dumb that I'll confine you in a room knowing that you can always howl for help. You're wrong, sweetie"

Gia's eyes widened whens he realized what had just happened. She was tricked into leading the team into a trap.

* * *

Three cars pulled in front of the abandoned house and the cops and supernaturals fled out, Scott and Parrish leading them. Turns out you don't need to check every nook and corner if you'e got werewolf and hellhound helpers. They directly got led to the basement. The two men shared a look and punched the wall together. It started cracking and fell down, revealing a huge net. Scott went to touch it, but yanked back after getting shocked

Parrish pushed him aside, getting on fire and with a huge growl, tore open the wire, entering in. Morgan and Reid entered the small space with Scott and looked around while others waited outside

Scott came out

"You got so-" Hotch began

"Out!" Lydia yelled

"What?" Emily asked

"Everyone out of here. NOW!" she yelled and started herding them out

The wolves froze as their eyes widened

"Out out out!" Scott yelled

* * *

Scott kept his last foot outside the house when it blasted. Scott got thrown and he hit a tree pretty hard.

"I hate being the angel of death" Lydia complained, helping Scott

"you are one beautiful one, though" Stiles smiled and Lydia smacked him

"Missing sister. Focus"

"Was Gia inside?" JJ demanded

"No. she wasn't" Morgan said "The space was empty"

"But the howl" Liam began

"This is where it came from" Scott brought forward a small speaker like stuff

"A wireless speaker. She probably has her in some soundproof room and managed to send her howl here" he said, crushing the thing into a fine powder

"Hale House got nothing" Parrish said, hanging up "I sent two of my deputies"

"Now where?" Rossi asked

"We don't know" Scott answered, almost growling in desperation of finding his little sister

* * *

"I made it for you" Clarissa said when they both heard a sudden blast. the sound made Gia's heart skip a beat as she kept on staring at her captor, tears starting to pool in her eyes. worst case scenarios started painting in her head, as she tried to hold back her rush of emotions.

"Think it worked. Now the world is one true alpha pack less. How amazing" Clarissa chuckled "How about we celebrate?" she revealed the food to be a plate full of

"Cheesy chilli mac?" Gia deadpanned

"You know when you were small, Vanessa" she got comfortable, sitting in front of her, cross-legged "called me every week. Telling me about you. How you got over the students your age? Your favorites. Your friendship with McCall and Stilinski. What did you like in them, anyway? They were five years older to you. Still are"

"They loved me. something my aunt isn't giving me" she deadpanned, regaining her composure. she was a profiler. and she knew how the minds of these criminals worked. no matter what had happened, she couldn't give in to her feelings. not now. not yet.

"Don't expect love from me, sweetheart. Especially after what you did. You and your werewolf friend shenanigans. And that banshee. It was all your fault the Beast woke up. It was your fault."

"They kidnapped me!" she yelled

"Didn't your true alpha teach you to look over your shoulder? Or did he not assign you a baby-sitter?"

Gia snarled at her, eyes glowing

"Wait" Clarissa straightened "You are an alpha? My niece is an alpha? I caught an alpha? They're gonna be so happy!" she literally jumped like a little girl "You eat and enjoy. I'm going outside"

"how can I eat with my hands tied" she asked

"You are an animal. Eat like one" Clarissa chuckled and left. Gia eyed the food. she could smell the wolfsbane. no way in hell was she going to eat that

* * *

"Okay. A soundproof room" Rossi said as they assembled back at Gia's place

"Hey what's the range of that speaker?" Emily asked

"I'd have looked at it if it was solid" Reid snorted

"100 metres" Scott answered "A standard hunter issue. They use to produce the effect of a false pack to lure in omegas."

"100 metres. Reid" Hotch said

"100 metres is this much area" he showed the map

"Mostly common people. Doctors, teachers, general people" Parrish observed

"Ouch!"

They all looked and saw Mason shaking his hand

"What?" Corey asked

"The tap shocked me" he said

"It did?" Corey walked to his boyfriend and touched the tap, himself yanking his hand back "That's unusual"

"Do you have the electricity bill of Gia's house?" JJ asked, out of the blue

"I pay for it every time. On my mail" he said and took the laptop, opening his mail and showing it everyone

"the amounts too much" Hale noticed "How long did you party?" he turned to face the three youngest pack people

"We?" Liam asked "A couple of times a month. But we brought our own generator"

"You did?" Parrish asked

"Yeah. Ever since you told us about the bill 6 months back, we brought out own generator" Mason added

"just when the first body was found" Hotch said

"So he's been using Gia's place as a source the whole time?" Morgan asked

* * *

Gia looked up tiredly. Her body was tired of healing itself again and again. She leaned back and groaned. The door opened and she entered again

"Why don't you just kill me?" she asked, tiredly

"Not so soon. Here" Clarissa kept a board, a paper and a pen in front of her and walked back to untie her hands, not her feet. Clarissa got up and picked up her crossbow.

"What do you want?" Gia asked

"Pick it up" she ordered and Gia followed

"Start writing" Clarissa ordered. Gia positioned her hand and gave a nod to Clarissa, who began "It ends here, Feds. Today I finish my quest with the death of my unsub. That's that term you use for ki-"

"A little slow please. My hands are hurting" Gia complained

"Don't complain! Just write!"

"No need to shout" Gia winced and wrote as fast as she could

"Right" Clarissa shook her head "you use for killers, right? Well, Alexa Parker, or as you might know her as Dr. Gianna Grant, killed my sister, my family. And she had the audacity to turn into a monster like the ones who were the very cause of my sister's death. I'll never forgive her. she deserves to die.

What was my sister's fault? Nothing. But still she fell victim to Alexa Parker and her pack's shenanigans. Just like all those people, I lost my family. But I'm not like others. I will hav-"

"I lost my mother too!" Gia cried, her tears finally flowing down as her grip on the pen tightened

"Still you became a werewolf" Clarissa's voice was colder than ice "You don't hold yourself guilty of what happened to Vanessa, do you?! You bitch! Now write"

* * *

"You didn't find it weird?" Rossi asked

"They never mentioned bringing their own generator." Parrish said when they heard a glass shattering noise and Corey swearing

"Now I know what Gia feel's like" he groaned, pulling out an arrow from his arm and gave it to Parrish. He broke it and took the note

"IT ENDS HERE, FEDS. TODAY I FINISH MY QUEST WITH THE DEATH OF MY UNSUB. THAT'S THAT TERM YOU USE FOR KILLERS, RIGHT? WELL, ALEXA PARKER, OR AS YOU MIGHT KNOW HER AS DR. GIANNA GRANT, KILLED MY SISTER, MY FAMILY. AND SHE HAD THE AUDACITY TO TURN INTO A MONSTER LIKE THE ONES WHO WERE THE VERY CAUSE OF MY SISTER'S DEATH. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER. SHE DESERVES TO DIE.

WHAT WAS MY SISTER'S FAULT? NOTHING. BUT STILL SHE FELL VICTIM TO ALEXA PARKER AND HER PACK'S SHENANIGANS. JUST LIKE ALL THOSE PEOPLE, I LOST MY FAMILY. BUT I'M NOT LIKE OTHERS. I WILL HAVE MY SISTER'S UNREASONABLE DEATH AVENGED BY HER KILLER. YOU CANNOT SAVE HER. AND EVEN IF BY SOME MIRACLE YOU DID, HONOR ME TO TELL YOU THAT I'VE MADE SURE SHE CARRIED THE BURDEN OF THE DEATHS OF ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS. IT WAS HER FAULT. I KILLED EACH ONE OF THEM JUST BECAUSE I THOUGHT HER TO BE ALEXA PARKER. NO ONE ELSE WOULD BE KILLED ANYMORE. I ASSURE YOU.

I DID NOTHING WRONG. I WAS JUST AVENGING MY SISTER, MY FAMILY FROM THE ONES RESPONSIBLE. WE ALL DO IT IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. ASK MALIA HOW SHE KILLED HER BIOLOGICAL MOTHER FOR THE DEATH OF HER ADOPTIVE MOTHER AND SISTER. OR HOW STILES BLEW UP THE SHERIFF'S STATION AND KILLED MANY. OR HOW DEREK HALE SLASHED PETER'S THROAT TO AVENGE HIS DEAD SISTER. OR HOW SCOTT SNAPPED THE NOGITSUNE'S HEAD, BITING A BIG CHUNCK OF IT'S NECK TO AVENGE HIS DEAD GIRLFRIEND. THEY INSPIRED ME. AND NOW MY REVENGE COMPLETED, I'LL RETURN TO WHERE I BELONGED" Parrish ended

"You blew up the station?" Rossi asked in shock

"I was possessed my Nogitsune" Stiles rolled his eyes "We are past that"

"We only have 8 hours to find Gia. So we better do it fast" Mason reminded them

* * *

Gia stared at the food in front of her. Any other day, she would have happily devovered the thing. It was her favorite. She sighed. Her hands were tied back again and she was electrocuted hard when she tried to claw Clarissa

"I would be insulted if you didn't finish that thing" Clarissa said

"I don't give a damn" Gia replied

"Come on. Just taste. I wanna know if I cook as well as Vanessa"

Gia exchanged a look between the food and her aunt and then kicked the food away

"where are your manners!" Clarissa demanded

"What?" Gia chuckled, taunting

Clarissa picked up her crossbow "and here I though of spending some aunt-niece time. How wrong I was" she sneered before shooting her first arrow. Gia felt her skin burning with the yellow wolfsbane. She didn't realize how many arrows were shot as her hazy eyes scanned her torso. About 10. Next thing she knew, something hard connected to her head and everything went black

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who read my story, favourited/followed it, and review. looking forward for such encouragements ^_^**

* * *

 _Aish_


End file.
